Beseeching Past
by innocent-rebel
Summary: Ten years have passed since he's seen his family or had anything to do with his clan. But when his new life is threatened by the secrets he left in his old one. Leo will learn that sometimes to go forward you have to look back. Please R&R no Flames
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT

A/N: Just a short teaser for the story. Done in 03 style. Please review. But most importantly please enjoy. For that is why write...

My name is Hamato Leonardo.

But for over ten years I have not acknowledged that name in more than a brief form. And for over ten years I have been running from my old burdens and way of life. But now I see that the more I try to run and forget about what happened, forget about who happened. The more I am confronted with it at every angle and turn of my life. And the more this happens, the more I am forced to put those I care about and love in danger.

My brothers are already in enough, but according to Raphael he would rather die at the hands of an enemy than have me come to his rescue. In a way I deserve that, for ten years I took the coward's way out leaving them to do nothing more than wonder. Only to show back up again with something by my side that would forever bind me, but whether to or from my past I cannot say now.

But at this moment even if that something does bind me to a past I no longer desire to remember, it would make no difference.

Because right now cutting through a thicket of bushes to get to them I realize that despite all that happened and all that was said in the short amount of time. They have given me a reason to live. .

Other times I would have said those that did this were my brothers and father. But they no longer want any part of me, in fact my very face brings them dishonor.

Seppuku had often entered my mind as a means of an honorable end in my earlier years. And there were moments when in the quiet of the night when the darkness would rear its ugly head and the thoughts, movements even the emarginated feel of the blade would enter my mind.

I could never bring myself do it however while my young student was still alive.

Coming to a halt in a thicket though and seeing them in the arms of another ninja. Their head and limbs are limp and even though I'm a few yards off I can see their eyes are shut in pain. A sleeping dart I'm sure is the culprit but considering the bruises plainly on their face. I'd say it was a safe bet to say that the dart was a last thought. I'm no longer sure if they are.

The only safe thing to say at this point is simply this. My blade will either be the one to wipe that smirk right off the other ninjas face! Or…be the buried next to my smaller one when I use it for my final blow.

To be continued…

A/N: Please review. Yeah I know there's a lot of loose ends and stuff in here. But I promise you those will get tied up very quickly. The first one will be seen in the next chapter when you find out who Leo's student is and a little bit about them. I didn't give a gender nessiacirly to them just yet. I hope you guys liked it. Seriously reviews are nice but my bigger concern is if I've managed to give you guys a good read. Well till next time.

Take care

Be blessed

innocenr-rebel


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT only plot and original characters are mine.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope this chapter is worth your guys time. Also **BubblyShell22** brought up a good point. The title kind of makes it sound like Leo's blind when in all actuality he's not. I think what I was trying to do with it was really was say he as trying to turn a blind eye in a sense to his past and he's running from it. But you know what she really made me think. So I decided to change the title from Running Blind to now Beseeching Past. It fits the story a lot more actually and so yeah Thanks chica for helping me out with that. I owe you one. Also I don't know about the genre its weird like I know the story but I'm not sure what genre it should be under like should it be under mystery/action/adventure considering its got that in it or angst/suspense since it has mounds of that…or should it be under drama/mystery or drama/general. eh. Don't know. But it has a lot of stuff in here. Wow rant. Sorry. Once again thanks for the reviews guys. And onto the story! Please enjoy for that is why we write…

The mountains this time of year, Leonardo mused in silence sucking in a long breath that reverberated throughout his lungs until released slowly; the cool air tingling inside his throat. Were among the most beautiful he had ever seen throughout his long travels. Or ever would see he concluded titling his head to give another wistful glance towards the snow covered peaks.

A light dew from the early morning was still sprinkling the grass blades of the plain on which he stood. He sighed a bit closing his eyes and taking in more air through his nostrils and the peace that lingered with it. The turtle smiled inwardly, for that's what the entire morning had been, simply peace…

_CRASH!!!_

Or at least it was until a loud sound behind him snapped him away from his thoughts and back to reality as he turned around with a sigh. This time though, it was one of almost parental anxiety.

Leo shook his head and a half cocked smile lined the turtles lips as he took in the scene before him and with another shake of his head began to walk back down to his little camp.

The camp was small, modest and consisted of very few things if any. A small tent, a few small bundles of clothes with tins tied to them with cooking utensils attached. And of course at the very end of this small camp two bamboo poles that had been mounted up with a tight rope in between them that now wasn't so tight and held his young student up by her ankle as she dangled there buckets of water and her Bo staff now littering the ground.

Desperately the girl tried in vain to free herself working against the tangled knot her foot was now in. She could feel her entire face flushing red, but whether it was more from the fact that blood was rushing to her head or the embarrassment of her master catching her in another one of these predicaments; couldn't be told.

"Ehh!! Don't come closer! Don't help me! I can do it!!" she gasped out repeatedly trying to unknot herself again from the rope only to fall back and hang there in desperation. Still she insisted all the more fervently as Leonardo approached sword drawn to cut her down. "Please don't help me master! I can do it!!" she pleaded as he got closer.

"Ry…" he began lightly mulling over this was something he needed to do or something she had to learn on her own. His student was a gangly girl, no more than 5'6' making her slightly taller now than her master, almost as thin as one of the bamboo reeds that were being used. Her hair was a dark jet black outlined at times with seeds of what looked brown and her skin was a murky tanned color with hints of discoloration around her elbows and upper forearms. She usually kept them fairly well concealed with white gauzed bandages or black strips of cloth. The thing Leo had noticed most about her though when they first met were her hands. It seemed as if she had five fingers but one of her hands had been deformed to the point were two of them had grown together giving her the appearance of three.

She had operated just fine with them like that, but at the same time they always made her a bit self conscious. It wasn't until Leo was forced to separate the skin from each other that they looked normal. He hadn't wanted to do that. But considering it was either that or…well the situation was something he didn't truly want to think about.

It had been a grim matter that day and considering how Ry was now hanging upside down looking almost like his younger brother might have at times…well he thought it was a bit inappropriate to laugh with such a memory in his head. And also because he didn't want to cause her any further discomfort than she was already in.

Finally after a few more moments struggling the blood rushing to the girls head was more than enough and she stopped, turning desperate almost ashamed eyes to her master. He smiled lightly slinging his blades up and across the line barely catching her before she made head first contact with the ground below.

"Now Ry. What were you doing up there? Didn't I tell you to wait until I got back from meditation to try that exercise?" he sighed lightly chastising her. Now he was going to have to find a new rope that they weren't already using. It had been the third that week.

The turtle tapped his foot a bit looking at her expectantly where he had sat her on the ground.

Ry looked up, then down at the ground searching for the right words that would please her master. Her brow furrowed as she fought to compose her thoughts, though the tapping of his foot let her know that her time to answer was getting close to being over. Keeping her head down the girl muttered something.

"What?" Leo prompted

"I…I'm sorry Master Leonardo. It's just that I…well you were taking so long and I thought I could surprise you if I tried hard enough! I even got up on it with pales of water!" She spoke quietly her eyes pleading her case against the turtle, while mentally she berated herself.

It had only been from what she could tell half a year since she had met her master. And it had only been three months since he deemed he strong enough to begin training and already she was screwing it up. "I'm sorry." Ry added again this time quieter

Leonardo didn't speak immediately instead he took in a few silent breaths and counted to ten. He was just lucky the girl hadn't chosen to use anything other than a staff weapon while on that thing. The turtle didn't even want to think about how bad that could have been had it happened. A large bruise on her arm told him that she had already managed to inflict herself a wound with the Bo staff. The poles had been set up last night when they had made camp, he had promised that they would work on her balance a bit more in the morning after his meditation, but considering how long he must have been away it was no surprise to him anymore that this over energized girl at times would have gone ahead without him. Or at least it shouldn't have been.

The first time he found her like that, going ahead without him to supervise, he'd spent an entire hour trying to calm her down and get the bleeding to stop from a leg wound. Ry had inflicted it in an accident while practicing a kata with a sword. After that Leonardo decided that if trained with swords she would only be allowed to touch the wooden one he carved, that and also that maybe her weapon of choice should be something that didn't contain sharp edges. Or anything metal at all actually.

"Ry. Listen, the fact that your so much into training is surprising to me enough, but there is no need to…" He thought for a moment trying to find the right word in order not to seem hypocritical. After all she wasn't the one who had passed out at two in the morning from practicing katas all night in the cold whether and wound up with a case of phenomena. "…Err…to well make…" he could see the look of a grin trying to spread on her face. Finally he just sighed and said it even though he could read her thoughts of look who's talking; At least though she was respectful enough to never voice her observation. "There's no need to over do it throw away caution and over work yourself" he paused before adding with emphasis. "Especially when I told you to wait."

She nodded a bit, hugging her knees tighter to her though she said nothing. "Did you want to say something?" he asked concerned, his student had been known to injure herself and then try to hide it.

Ry shifted nervously a bit before Leo prompted again and she was forced to respond. "You just…you were just taking so long." She spoke trying to keep any whine out of her voice

Leo rolled his eyes a bit humored. "Yes I suppose I do take to long at times…"

"What do you think about?" Her eyes widened instantly as the question left her mouth and her hands were clamped firmly on her lips. "I'm sorry, Master." She squeaked out biting her tongue at how terribly rude and intruding that must have sounded. But she couldn't help it, it was a question that was dieing to be asked and burning in her mind every time she saw him stand or sit alone for hours, just breathing.

The turtle blinked a bit, trying to force himself not to take a step back from the girl as if she had dealt him a blow. Her question had more than caught him off guard….truly what did he think about that even tried to hide from himself by observing scenery and finding a false peace. What indeed… "Nothing really." He said simply trying to let his voice contain the tone it had only seconds ago "Just surroundings, positions you know. The stuff we reflect on together." He spoke once again masking the truth.

She nodded though it was obvious she wasn't fully convinced yes, they did meditate on stuff together. But that was different, then they were actually open to each other, and his expression was different, but when he went alone…it was different. Ry had caught a glimpse of his stone like face once when he was out alone. It had been an accident of course that was one privacy she never dared intrude on was his alone time. She had been gathering food at the time and caught a glimpse. At first it seemed as though his face had been stone but then as apparently more thoughts that he needed to reflect on came to his mind. His expression had changed drawing his mouth into a line of grief and pain. While his eyes furrowed in what she suspected would have looked like a blind rage had his eyes been open.

It hadn't scared her, but for the first time since she had known him she felt nervous being around him. She wasn't sure if he knew she saw him or not, but didn't waste time not announcing her presence to him before she had hugged the supply tighter and stole away among the trees.

That had happened only three weeks ago. But she was more than sure thinking about angles of trees wouldn't do that to him.

Leo saw the flash of disbelief on her face, but he didn't even consider telling her the truth. Not only were they both to new to each other…but also the burden of speaking the words would have been more than he could have bared. Even telling his own family had been to much…to much for anyone really. Giving what felt like his hundredth sigh and thousands shake of his head Leonardo spoke softly "Why don't you get yourself cleaned up and meet me back out here in a half an hour. I'll find another rope and get the poles reset. Alright?"

"Hai Sensei!" Ry spoke picking herself up and giving a respectful bow before walking away and realizing for the first time she had gotten soaked. Once she reached the tent she turned towards her master only to be cut off again.

"Apology accepted, Ry." He chuckled a bit.

She smiled and disappeared into the tent, her brown garments had left a trail of water behind.

"Alright then…" Leo said turning away from the view and towards the poles, his kimono fluttering a bit in the cool breeze. "Now to get some new rope." He groaned a bit heading over to the place they had their bundles tied, hoping they didn't have to leave in a hurry before he had time to get the rope back down.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Yeah I definitely got to say I think I'm better at third person than first. XD Please review. Also anything that doesn't make sense at a first eyes glance I can almost guarantee will be cleared up very soon. thanks for reading.

take care

Be blessed

innocent-rebel


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT only plot and original characters are mine. Also the land and any names mentioned are totally one hundred percent fictious.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. They really mean a lot to me and I'm glad to know that you're enjoying it so far. Thank you for the support. I owe you guys one. Well I don't really have much more to say so onto the story. Please review, but most of all please enjoy for that is why we write…

It was a small country, that Leo now called his home. Nothing more really than a vast island far off the coast of Japan. Hardly anyone knew it existed anymore, expect the few that either inhabited it or found it by mistake. Time had seemingly stood still though on its soil as if the glory days of the sword had been held captive to its land.

The mountains were bare and un-tread, forests lingered around heavily, set among the rolling plains and crystal clear lakes and even the people remained untouched. They had never known to much more than metal or wood for an honorable weapon, their market places were still shaped and ruled like Leonardo had read about at a young age. Nothing to eventful ever seemed to happen here. Perhaps that's why Leonardo chose it. The turtle knew that if he had gone to Japan as he had originally planned there was to great a risk that his family would find him.

And no matter the ache inside his heart for them at times. Nor how numerous the times he was meditating and memories of them would assault his mind with such ferocity it took everything in him not to cry out. Deep down he knew that he could never let them find him, he could never go back. So he restrained himself forcing himself to forget, but at the same time he forgot some of who he was.

He hadn't found this place on purpose though, in fact like most others he had found it quite by accident. The boat that was taking him to the Japanese mainland was caught in a storm and sank. He had clung to a piece of a crate and wound up here, from what he had seen through the wind that night, everyone else had made it to a life boat and was safe.

Sometimes it amazed him that he was still alive, especially when he thought of how that storm had raged. Taking everything into account, there was almost no doubt in his mind that he should have drowned that warm night. His body just another myth beneath the frothy brim of the sea, but it didn't happen that way. Instead he woke up here and under the care of a very strange older woman. She seemed to rant and rave at times to herself whistling at others and seemed to think that Leo was her son. Even after he explained otherwise to her, she was still more than happy to have him. Her husband had died during a clan war that still raged on from time to time.

"Bravest fighter you'd ever seen." She would sigh before chuckling. "Then again he always did say he would rather face a thousand warriors than eat my stew." Leo had found out later that night after finding out some of the stuff that was in it just why he might have said that.

She was a sweet woman, one of the kindest Leo had ever met. In fact he still wore the kimono she made for him. It was warm, yet made of light material as to not be overheating and the material was soft yet some of the strongest he had ever felt. A small sad smile touched the turtle's lips as her memory went by. In a way she was almost like a surrogate mother to him despite her weird quirks, talking to herself at times and somehow always managing to step on his toe when walking by with a cane.

She had passed away just before he met his student.

"Master Leonardo…?" Ry spoke suddenly watching her Sensei's face as it twisted with an almost wistful look on his face. Her training was done now for the day and despite the high sun of the afternoon evening would soon be approaching. And knowing her master's habits, the girl knew he didn't like to spend more than a few days in one spot in particular. The two had been in the process of picking up camp after meditation, talking a bit as they went. All the while though Leo had been speaking, he was distant in mind shifting through his memories like grains of sand and trying to pinpoint the ones he wanted and let the ones he didn't slip through his fingers. He often got like that and though it made Ry feel a bit awkward at times as if she was merely speaking with stone. She respected that about her master.

He needed to get away from something and something either in his mind or the art allowed him to do that. It didn't matter that she didn't understand what, even though she burned at times to ask him why he never spoke about his origins or clan. Surely he had to have had one, even his very tone when dealing with her told its own story about someone who dealt with him whether in reprimand, friendship or concern everything about him spoke that he had to have an origin of some kind. The point was that she simply understood his need to get away from whatever plagued him. Sometimes though she couldn't help but feel left out, wishing he trusted her enough to tell her. But then again time had shown them both that trust was a fragile emotion, once bonded it was very strong, but during the weaving process a single misplaced thread could cause the entire strand to break.

It was almost a mutual though unspoken agreement between the two. She never, except for occasional slips normal of the thirteen year old girl, asked him directly about his past and he never tried to question her more than a few times about hers. If he asked she wasn't even sure how she would respond to him in a sense certain things were blurs to her. And what she did remember was very little and at times was both fuzzy and frightening. So it seemed as though it was her fault as well at times for the barrier set between them.

But at least there were times when he was less distant than others or his mind was not set on heavy things. She had thought those were one of those times and even as they worked now in silence to pack up, they both seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Then Leonardo had sunk even farther into his shell so to speak to the extent he stopped working, turned around with narrowed eyes and gave the air a sniff.

Something had caught his attention. Ry pressed again and was silenced with wave of the hand and a harsh hissing noise from her master's mouth. Instantly she closed hers, dropped what she was doing and took a respectful yet curious almost nervous stance behind him; peeking from around the figure towards a valley below.

In it, though she had to squint harder than her master to accumulate the distance, she could just make out the rise of smoke glowing red as golden sparks shifted up in it carried by the wind. Leonardo's finger tips flexed a bit nervously as he straightened up looking to pinpoint the exact location of the fire.

He recognized the smoke or its color at least. And hoped he was right.

It was the color of the Hyreki clan, the color came from a chemical they would pour on the wood whenever they were expecting either company or a battle. Leo wasn't sure which one it was this time, but he knew he should find out. Clans and warriors roamed freely around this country and though they all claimed to have codes of honor he had witnessed acts that proved a great number of clans fighting for control stemmed very much from it. If he was fortunate it would not be the Kiunyo clan the others were preparing to meet. The Kiunyo clan was well known for its underhanded tactics in battle and complete disregard for any rules by which they claimed victory honorably. It was said in fact that most of its members were from others, disgraced and yet had refused to commit seppuku to regain their honor. Choosing instead to become some of the most hated and feared warriors on the island. Feared, not respected, Leonardo had made sure to teach Ry that one night after they had heard reports from a traveler like themselves of a raid performed by this power hungry clan. They sought control by fear, but even that control if given to them, Leo suspected would not be enough.

He had met their leader in a skirmish once. It was unplanned and before he met Ry, traveling alone on his way to the market. Apparently it was a lesson in what to do with opposing warriors if they did not join. They had however not expected the strange looking man to fight back as he did. Both the leader and Leo walked away with several scars from that fight. That was another time he would often mull over debating inside his head why he was still alive.

If it had been any other time he would have stayed and fought, but now he had someone else to look out for. His young student, who was no where near any fighting ability outside of very light sparring, and even that he was nervous about her doing at times. If this was how his father had ever felt when training them…well he was half surprised that any of them made it to the level they did. Maybe that was one reason his Sensei had always kept so many pots of healing herbs, and bandages at the ready inside the dojo for immediate use.

"Ry." he snapped his head back towards her, his voice a low whisper with instruction "Stay here and get as close to the ground as you can. If anything happens or I'm not back in exactly fifteen minutes, leave this stuff and steal away into the shadows. Wait for me in the opening glen on the south side." He shifted his sword into a more ready position eyeing the camp. He thought he knew who they were but at the same time he could never be to sure and even if he was right, enemy alliances were not an uncommon thing to form if there was a greater one even more hated.

And from what he knew, the Kiunyo did not take well to prisoners, especially students of enemies. And despite Leo's goal to stay out of trouble, ever since that fight with their leader it was obvious he had made himself one.

"But Master what if…?" Ry spoke nervously as her master began his way slowly down the hill, her eyes widened a bit noticing a tall man lurking in the center of the camp. She was cut off with a stern glare

"This is not a time for argument, Ry!" Leo snapped "Now do as you're told and get on the ground."

It didn't take more than that for her to listen, taking her position swiftly only keeping her eyes up to watch the sun and keep a look out.

The turtle didn't give more than a nod before he began to trek down, stealing away into the shadows of the trees that outlined his path form the forest he'd mapped out earlier. He edged, closer, closer, closer to the camp almost as if he was nothing more than a shadow that breathed. He was looking for a flag to mark for certain that it was the Hyreki clan and not some imposter merely trying to draw those in. The turtle had learned early on, that you never judged a company until you either saw their flag, saw their leader, or saw them dead. It was partly learned on his own partly taught to him by the woman that took him in. How she knew this, he never asked and she never volunteered the information though he suspected it had something to do with how her real son had been killed.

Time seemed to loose meaning as he made the last stretch for the camp, he didn't see anyone in particular that he knew or was even familiar with, just random strangers. People that were walking around talking almost laughing with each other, it didn't seem as though anything in particular was amiss still though he needed to watch...

_Crack._

A noise alerted Leonardo to another's presence his ears perking up instantly as his thumb slid up the handle of his beloved sword, drawing it just a bit out of its sheath one he was proud to say his student had made for him. Maybe martial arts were not her forte, but she had never, despite what others might say, been a worthless venture. In truth, while the distance that still lingered between them was long and would need to be crossed eventually, the last six months he had spent with the girl after his friend had passed on…had given him something to hold onto and live for. Sometimes he thought he just woke up in the morning simply for the sake of watching her eager eyes fill with excitement the minute she was told what they would work on. Besides, they had time, and he had no doubt she would make a fine ninja…if she ever caught her balance that is.

Leonardo heard the sound grow closer as more sticks that littered the ground were snapped. Still though he remained motionless, let them think he was unaware, let them think he was not armed or oblivious to them. Let them think whatever they wanted to. Because as he waited, still unsure whether friend or foe, all he needed was that one instance of them misjudging him to have the upper hand. It came…

To be continued…

A/N: Well I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading that means a lot. Hope this chapter gave you a good read and also gave some more insight into things. Once again thanks so much for reading, hoped you guys liked and please review.

Until next time

take care

be blessed

innocent-rebel


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT, only plot and original characters are mine.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome. Even just for reading. Well onto the story, please review, but most of all enjoy, for that is why we write…

"You…!" the soldier reached over swiftly in an attempt to grab Leo's sword baring hand

_"Heya!!"_ the man's speech however didn't get past that before the turtle whipped around in the opposite direction brandishing his blade and releasing his arm from the others light hold. His foot made immediate contact with the mans stomach and his sword came raging down on top of the head, the man fought back though struggling with all he was worth as forms raced through his mind and before long they were both lost in a duel. Leo knew the noise would draw attention he didn't desire though he had to end this swiftly.

The man came at him a second time as Leo tried to find an indication of who he was. Finding none Leo decided to take a more 'polite' approach. All he needed was an opening and though the warrior fought with the skill he had yet to meet in battle he made one mistake leaving one side of him open. Leo took the opening and slammed a heavy fist into his side, disarming him with his blade and slamming the man into a tree.

Their faces were now only inches apart as he leaned in with a growl, grabbing the folds of the man's shirt and holding him up a bit. He was about to ask a question, one he knew would never really be dignified with an answer but still he had to try. The words didn't leave his mouth however before a chuckle broke through the skirmish.

Turning to face the noise, Leo arched an eye ridge, then relaxed with a light nervous chuckle almost immediately as the voice spoke cutting through the bushes. "And here I thought I could honestly tell my troops that ninjas had a sense of politeness and weren't waiting in the shadows."

Leo's smile grew a bit into an amused one, letting the young man down from the tree and sheathing his sword coming over to his friend. "General Tai." he greeted warmly with a bow before the much larger man returned it and then embraced the turtle.

"My good friend Hamato Leonardo." he smiled pulling away "What have you been doing all this time? It's been a good ten solid months since I've seen you. You look like you've grown some." he smiled, he was older than Leonardo by a good five years and often treated the ninja master like he might a younger brother.

Not they had always been like that, in fact there was a time when Leo and the general had come close to taking each others head off their shoulders. It was a pure case of mistaken identify when once Leonardo's face was seen was proven to be wrong.

"I'm not going to grow anymore and you know it." he smirked at the man who towered almost a foot over him, quite tall for his country but he was among the best warriors the turtle had the honor of meeting.

"To true, to true." he chuckled a bit leading the other out of the bushes, the other one falling a bit behind to gather his weapon and let the shock factor wear off. "But tell me this Sensei Leonardo. It's not like you to just come tumbling out of your shadows and into our world, and unless you've started, I must ask why on earth you did?"

"I saw your signal and was just coming to make sure everything was safe."

"But you've seen our smoke before, and yet you never reacted this way for if you did I might be inclined to say both our heads would be in the ground."

Leo rolled his eyes a bit both men careful not to let their swords touch. "True, but things have changed…and also I've never seen you this far out away from a village. I thought you might be in league with the Kiunyo against someone stronger or they stole your flag." he explained hoping to leave what that change was out of the conversation.

He sighed "Of course not my friend. As of late you do not have to worry about them." he explained normally ninja were never trusted, but considering this one had spared both his life and the lives of his men, and had no ties it seemed, Tai felt more than comfortable relenting this very basic information. In fact there were times when he hoped to wet the ninja's appetite and have them join forces. "Actually we were going meet…." he paused and turned to Leonardo as something clicked "Changes? ...What kind of changes?"

Before Leo could answer the general made a vast assumption.

"You took a wife didn't you? Oh I knew deep down you were looking. A fine young….err…man." he settled on "Like yourself, I knew you couldn't stay single forever. Now who is she? Wait, don't tell me! It's that woman from the inn you passed by when we last met. You know when I saw you two I said to myself there's a fine couple just waiting to happen!"

Leo opened his mouth to protest before the general continued, but was to late as he was embraced another time, his shoulders being squeezed. "So let's see the lovely lady. My only insult is that I was not invited to the ceremony."

"General Tai. Please! There was no ceremony…"

"Well then you should have one done here!"

"No! I mean there is no ceremony because I'm not married, I don't plan on getting married, and I sure didn't get married to Kyra! She's much younger than I am!"

The general huffed a bit disappointed and Leo silently prayed he would stop trying to play matchmaker for him all the time. But apparently ever since they had met and his friend discovered he was single it had been his self taken on duty to make sure Leonardo not only found a wife, but also one he approved of and raised a healthy family.

"Then what was this change? You've never acted so reckless before!"

"In all respect it was not me who was pinned to a tree."

Tai muttered something eye rolling a bit. "Alright yes, you have me there my reptilian friend."

"It appears I do."

"But now that you have had me you must tell me what on earth are these changes? If you have not taken a wife surely you're in the courting stage!" he spoke seemingly ignoring the turtles former plea of being unwed and intending to stay that way for evermore. Too much pain was caused by love.

Leo smiled a bit though, noticing the sun's angle, only ten minutes had gone by, he still had five. Sighing Leo took the mans shoulder and turned him towards the hill to were just at the tip a small tuft of black hair could be seen against the grass.

The man quirked an eyebrow "You bought a goat?"

If he could, Leo would have palmed his face. Though he was right to an extent Ry's hair when unkempt had the appearance of a black goats course hair. "No general. It's not a goat." He sighed "But at other times she is a rather anxious kid."

"Ohm…so she's the daughter of the woman your going to court. I see." he teased a bit, Leo swore if this was how Donny felt when they had teased him about having a crush on April among all the other things he regretted right now that was on the top of his list!

"No…" he shook his head "She's my student." he informed folding his arms "And by the looks of it for once she's doing what I tell her to and waiting." Though by the small almost non visible shift he saw that that may end soon, he could only hope she had enough common sense though to not try and launch an attack fearing her master was in trouble. She was eager and while he encouraged it at times it was less than a good quality at others.

The general nodded almost disappointed but before he could speak again Leonardo asked his question. "You said you were meeting someone here? May I ask who?" He was always nervous about strangers and liked to be kept informed on who was coming into their land.

"A new clan actually, they're coming from across the sea." he explained, Leo knew he didn't actually mean the open ocean but instead the small enclosed one that they had camped only a walk away from. It was wide and exceedingly deep and rumors held that it held a monster in its depth. Ry had of course insisted she saw it after hearing the story, only to be proven her fear was no more than a fish with bulging eyes that liked to follow her shadow.

"Hmm…And their going to help you?"

"Well that's what were hoping for, the Kiunyo as you well know have been getting out of hand. Making raids, pillages and even sinking so low as to kill women and children!" The general's eyes squeezed shut and his fists clenched in anger. He had lost his own daughter to a raid just last month. It was only a week before her wedding and the last time he had seen her. "They have to be stopped Leonardo. At all costs these fiends must be stopped!"

Leo nodded giving the shoulder a small squeeze. He now had someone close to him to, someone that if found by this clan would most certainly die. "And this new clan are you sure they can do give what you need?"

"Oh we have no doubt they can, but we also have no doubt that their help will not be something just freely given." he paused musing silently to himself "I don't trust them though, there is something in the wind, an ill feeling they bring with them. But I have been told there is no other way."

"Are they ninja or samurai?"

"Neither, yet both, its hard to say for sure. The only thing we can say for sure is that they are skilled and even their master's name from a country far off has reached us here."

Leo knew the general spoke of Japan, but he also knew that these people were fiercely devoted to keeping the outside world simply that. Out! It was a wonder he was even accepted into it. They were uncharted though and far off into the middle of the ocean where the waves were rocky, rolling and no one dared travel for fear of being lost or sand bars. So hearing that someone who's clan would even be allowed here, much less someone from far off was a surprise. Well on this side of the forest it was, there were other parts to this world often where they suspected fugitives and dishonorable thugs fled to. Lawless parts that for all its beauty the island could not make up for.

The turtle mused for a bit, "When will they be arriving?" he wanted to make sure he caught a glimpse of their flag but then was long gone.

"See for yourself. One of their ships is sailing in right now. We were fanning our flame to greet them."

Leo looked in the direction he was pointed too…and his heart instantly fell into his stomach with an icy splash. That sign…he remembered it. He knew it all to well! He had never wanted to set eyes upon its murderous stain again!

"Sensei Leonardo? Are you alright?" the general asked concerned placing a hand on the shoulder.

"You can't let them over here!" Leo suddenly whipped around after a moment of stunned silence his palms sweating "You cant let them cross into this land! Put out the fire! Their no allies general! Their murderers in disguise!"

"Calm yourself! Leonardo I told you I did not trust them but at all costs!"

"They will make you pay all costs don't you see?" he snapped back "If you seek to destroy something so evil then seek and join an alliance with the Kiunyo against them! They are the true threat general! The others are simply the quiet before the storm they bring!"

"Please! Keep your voice down my friend and we will discuss this matter but right now I have to prepare to meet them!"

"No you can't! Don't you see general? The more you let them in the more they will destroy you! You told me to look and see for myself well now let me tell you what I see! I see murderers and those who are so blindly loyal they would kill a child if ordered!" Leo was now losing his composure and fast but he couldn't help it. He was protecting his friend by telling him this but by the way his friend continued to try and calm him and convince him to even stay and meet with them before deciding, one thought was already running through Leo's mind. Get his student and get out!

"General if you do not listen to me then you are letting in more evil than one you seek to destroy could ever do!"

"For honor I am…"

"They have no honor!"

Folding his arms the general glared a bit "Leonardo I am asking you to keep your voice down! I do not need a ruckus in the camp! There is already enough nervousness with them as is!"

Leo would have liked to say and rightfully so but was cut off. "Now Sensei Leonardo I beg you please stay, even bring your student down to meet them and see if they are as bad you fear or just as bad as I fear."

At the mention of brining down his student something inside him snapped even further, and his only thought repeated louder. Get his student and get away! "I cannot my friend." He silenced the concerned general this time "Please do not ask why, I just cannot. But for your peace of mind I am not guilty of committing a crime against them." he knew that could be assumed "But I cannot stay! I need to…I need to leave."

"You are always running Leonardo." Tai spoke gravely "You are always running and yet you never reveal what it is you are running from. Instead you hide it behind layers and layers of curtains and threads weaved for just this occasion. My friend there are times I am not sure you even know what it is you are running from anymore. Please let the cloth drop if not to a general then to your friend."

"You are my friend Tai, but there are things that even between brothers should remain hidden. I may run, but with your permission and use of a horse. I beg you would let me fly."

The general sighed and nodded he knew he would not win this. He never did, but it was the least he could off his distressed friend. He nodded "If it will aid you in whatever you wish your flight from than have one…." he looked around to where the horses stood "Take mine in fact."

Leo's eyes widened "No I…"

"It is a gift my friend. From someone who hopes to become your brother one day." he didn't speak anymore before he took the horses bridle swiftly instructing to the mare that this was her new master now. Serve him well.

Leo took the reign and clasped the older man in one final hug before mounting swiftly.

"Please beware if not as a general than as my friend and brother. These are not men you deal with. They are hunters in disguise." those were his last words as he sped off up the hill.

"Master?" Ry jumped up immieadtly at the sight, her master had returned exactly at fifteen minutes but his face was drawn and it looked as though it had been so much longer.

"There is no time to talk Ry! We need to leave now! Grab what parcels are ready and get on!" he ordered

She wasted no time in obeying, grabbing the two bundles that held their clothes and the one that held the tent, tied tightly with several ropes before jumping on. A small almost ragged stuffed animal fell from one of them as he scooped her up the rest of the way up and in front of him.

"Wait my…"

"There isn't time Ry! We have to leave now!" he ordered giving the horse a swift kick as she neighed, coming up a bit then breaking away in a full gallop leaving only dust, what remained of their camp the fire completely out, and a very lonely and sad looking stuffed rag bunny behind.

To be continued…

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.

until next time

take care

be blessed

innocent-rebel


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT, only plot and original characters are mine.

A/N: Hey thanks for the review and for reading. You're support means a lot. Also I wanted to add a note in there but was having problems with FF so I couldn't do it last night. But there was a part in the last chapter where I mentioned how Leo and the general were careful not to let their swords touch. I just wanted to say that that was actually something Samurai were careful of in Ancient Japan because it was considered a huge disgrace if one warrior touched another warriors sword without permission so everyone who carried a sword and those who didn't were exceedingly careful. Also we're going to be making a transfer here from the lovely island to the dirt, grime, and crime of New York's underbelly. Or in other words, the others are now in the picture dealing with things from their end. Stay tuned. Once again thanks for your support, please review but most of all enjoy for that is why we write, still having debates on what genre this is though…oh well onto the story!

Smog clung to the cities thick air as it swam around Raphael's form as he made his way further downtown, shielding his eyes from the afternoons glaring sun. The day had started out as normal for him, get up, go to work at his bike shop, help out Mikey by picking up his kids from school and of course forgetting.

Ten years had passed since they had been found, exposed and then accepted by society as more and more evidence turned up of them being anything but a threat. Not that it had been an easy transition though, they had met with plenty of opposition along the way, including imprisonment, slander, and of course murder attempts to keep the human race clean. Soon though things had settled down and surprisingly enough they were actually made official citizens of the United States two weeks before New Years.

Now seeing them walking around was almost as normal to the people of New York as seeing each other on the streets. They knew that some still feared them, while others stuck with pure hate. The frightening thing was that one of those that stuck with pure hate was also now the new governor of the city. Oruko Saki had rose to power and been voted into office only a few weeks ago and since then had made even more improvements on the city than before. But behind all his motives, the turtles, their father, and family were sure laid something deeper. A hidden motive not uncommon to the man, he always had them.

Now their only problem was finding out what it was. Though they suspected it had something to do with another election that was coming up shortly. Something they had heard that would grant him even more power. Surprisingly though it was something that the people seemed willing to give him. After all he was the one who came to their aid after the triceton invasion. He was the one who helped fund and rebuild their city. He was even the one who had surprisingly been one of the turtles greatest supporters for equal rights when they came out of the sewers.

The mans support while helpful, was not greatly received or even welcome by the mutants though. There wasn't an ounce of that man they trusted, even while he worked to show that they were not ever monsters the people perceived them to be. Those he supported had no doubt that he had a plan to go along with it. He was using this, to make sure that they wouldn't have a chance to even be able to speak out against him. And if they did the man could easily put it off as them having health issues and delusions from how long they spent down in the sewers.

Raphael, as well as his family had always noticed though that despite what he said, he had managed to keep them down their long enough or in some kind of secure location long enough for him to gain control of whatever he needed. Even Donatello who now was looking for information regarding any activities of his legal or otherwise was facing opposition that was really just there to stall him. And then by the time he got to where he needed…everything was cleaned up and gone. Nothing was left.

Raph snorted at the thoughts making his way across a busy street with a hurried pace, he wanted to make sure he was in time to get both Andrea and Maybe. Andrea was never hard to find, she was always right outside of school with her class, coloring book in hand and crayon smears all over from an apparent artistic break through. The little five year old was always more than happy to see her uncle and usually came running for him while he was still a few yards off jumping into his arms and squeezing the air out him. The next ten minutes would include her talking about school, friends and asking if it was ok to tell a boy he was a stupid head because he pushed her in the sandbox.

The turtle who still wore his red mask had a hard time at times not telling her to just kick the punk in the shins. Though he knew he shouldn't tell her that…mostly because if Mikey ever found out what he told the child he would never hear the end of it.

So when that happened he kept his mouth shut just saying what any uncle would say in a teasing manner. Maybe he just likes you. His niece had a habit of crinkling her face at notions and giving a long sigh of Ewwwww. Well at least that was one thing his brother didn't have to worry about with his youngest, she had no interest in dating what so ever.

His other daughter…well she was a bit more unpredictable. The sixteen year old was a tall girl around five six, exceedingly thin to the point no one was sure it was healthy for her to be such, had brown hair streaked with colors at times she usually kept back. Beautiful sea green eyes, murky skin mixed green around her upper body, a softer in both color and hardness plastron that she usually kept concealed under sweatshirts or displayed in revealing ones, and small scales built on her back that outlined it in a shell pattern. And of course a demeanor that could turn milk sour.

In a way she was a bigger version of her younger sister plus the attitude.

Sometimes she reminded Raphael of himself at that age, but there were moments he wondered why. She never used to be like that, in fact up until the age of about twelve she was downright bubbly, with an aspect of curiosity that made everyone smile. She was also the first baby born to a mutant and human. Meaning her chances of survival at birth had been among the most narrow of a child. Despite the conditions she was born in down in the sewers, which despite what Don had done was still far from as sterile as the should have been. Her entire build was very fragile, no one had known what to do really, she was neither totally human nor fully a mutant. Actually she was a mutation in herself and for the first few days none of them knew if either she or her mother who had developed a terrible fever would survive.

And for the first few days all they could do was hope, and pray.

In the end…they both made it. and things had gone pretty much well from there even during their captivity they were surprised to find that someone had kindness in them and allowed the six year old then to stay with her mother outside of the camp.

But then something had changed. They hadn't known what exactly but one night Michelangelo had brought her back to Don's barely breathing. After that…she was never the same girl they had known. Mikey could barely speak about what had happened he was so worked up over it and of course the girl was to hurt to even try to speak that night. Though now Raph wished they had tried. Because ever since then…her shell became more than scales on her back and a rift began to happen between her and her father, almost as if in a way she was angry whenever she was near him and it got to the point when she became angry around even her uncles except for a few spaced occasions.

Raph sighed, giving his head a shake. That had broken his brother's heart and every time he saw her push him away again it was like watching his baby brother's heart shatter all over again. The sharp pieces littering the ground in only a way that seemed to hurt anyone else who came close to them. The turtle in red knew that something would need to happen to repair them both, but what that was he wasn't sure. He just hoped it came soon, for both their shakes.

Giving his head another shake though as if to flee from the thoughts, Raph sighed. He was going to pick up Andrea and there was no need to trouble the usually very observant girl by letting her see him in a dismal mood that hung on him. For more reasons than one though, but the other reason, especially today, Raphael didn't even want to touch. It was far to painful and fortunately, the next corner he rounded showed his niece running towards him so he didn't have to.

"Uncle Raph!!" The little girl squealed with joy jumping up into her uncles strong arms during her last sprint, her plastic lunch box hitting his back as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight squeeze.

He chuckled a bit hugging her back briefly. "Hey kiddo, how was school today?" he smirked pulling away a bit and ruffling her hair as she started to speak. He should have seen that one coming as her little mouth began to ramble on and on about everything from coloring time, to once again the sandbox incident.

Raph rolled his eyes a bit giving a nod to the teacher to signal he had her. Sometimes it got on his nerves that the teacher let the children out like she did, letting them play but at the same time go running off into someone's arms. Yes those arms were his, but what if one day he was late and she mistook someone else for him. She was a smart child but it could happen. The families concerns though had gone unnoticed as she insisted they were all perfectly safe. Just to make sure though Raph always arrived several minutes early and also kept a few shruiken in the wrist guards he still wore. The turtle knew his youngest brother's wife didn't approve of him having weapons around their daughters no matter how concealed they were, but Raph and Mikey had both agreed that it was necessary considering everything and Raph with permission or not would have no qualms about nailing someone with them if anyone ever tried to take his niece.

No one had ever tried and Raph wasn't sure if that's because it was really safe or because all he really had to do in the downtown area was show he had a glint of metal for them to stay clear. What way it didn't matter to him. As long as his family remained safe was all that mattered to him. He knew it may get him into trouble one day…but he had already lost a loved one. Raphael knew the pain and he refused to ever go through that again.

He would never go through it again so long as he breathed!

"…And then Johnny told me I was a teachers pet and I got really sad, but I didn't cry cause I knew you wouldn't cry! So instead I told him he was big meanie and that I hoped he took a short walk off a long board!" She stuck out her lips looking up at her uncle trying her best to look tough.

Raph bit his lip. It was all he could do to not laugh, at her attempt to be 'tough'. Heh. Maybe she was spending to much time with him…either that or her older sister. Just last week his brother had to come to the high school because of the sixteen year-old. That reminded him. He still needed to pick her up. "Hey kid, how about we go get your sister?"

"Maybe?" she quirked an eyebrow with a pout; she didn't want to get her sister yet she was having to much fun with her uncle. "But…"

"Listen squirt yer dad wants me to pick her up. So that's what's gotta happen."

"But…we can walk slow right? And still talk and stuff right?" she begged, her uncle picked them up from school, but other than that he spent more time either at the bike shop or with Maybe.

"We can talk but we got to hustle ok?" he spoke his feet already moving towards a cross walk.

"But why?" she whined a bit "We don't have to! Besides Maybe said that she didn't want you to pick her up today! She told me that she had plans to…" the girl bit her lip instantly causing Raph to snap to attention after crossing a busy street his pace already quickening even as she didn't speak.

He prodded her gently. "She told you what?"

Andrea shook her head "I can't tell you! Maybe will be really mad at me! She told me not to tell anyone!"

"Hmmm…" He mused silently jogging a bit and trying to go over in his mind what his oldest niece could be doing that she had ordered her baby sister not to talk about even to him. His niece wasn't an open person but she was at least a bit more open to him than either Donatello or her father. But if she didn't want him to know…well he had a certain suspicion but he was praying he wasn't right. Still though just to be sure he had to know, and to get the information he had to play his cards just right with this lip locked five year old. That and also reassure her she would not be on the receiving end of her sisters hostile attitude. "I'm sure she wont be angry with you, after all you're telling me!"

"But she said no one could know!! and she said especially not you!...actually she said especially not dad because he would break a vessel." she shrugged unsure what the words meant. "But she made me promise!!"

Raph sighed as if in defeat, but silently counting how far he had to go to get to the high school. Two more blocks. Just to more blocks, he knew he could make it! And the turtle began to walk at a near running pace. "Fine…but you know, Andy. If she told you not tell anyone, chances are you should."

"Why?"

"Because what if she gets lost or hurt, but no one knows where she is so we cant help her…you wouldn't want your sister to get hurt would you?"

The five year old chewed on her lip a bit mulling over the question. No she would never want her sister to get hurt. even if her sister hustled her out of her room refusing to play dolls with her or even if she had more time with her uncles or dad. She would never want her sister to get hurt. "No…but she's gonna be really mad at me!!" Andy looked sincerely grieved at this notion looking up at her uncle. Maybe was always mad, but her sister never usually got the brunt of it.

One more block. He had one more block to go, Raph mentally counted looking down at his niece. The ninja couldn't help but feel more than guilty, he knew he was asking her to betray a confidence it must have taken a while to build But he also knew his older niece had the tendency to get mixed up with a shady crowd… "If she gets mad at you…tell her I made you tell me." he paused briefly looking into her blue eyes "But she won't ok? I'll make sure of that."

Andy still paused looking everywhere for a moment, but when reminded that her sister could get hurt she instantly spoke up again "She said she didn't want you to pick her up…because…" she looked around nervously "I don't want her to be mad at me."

"She won't be." Raph assured her mentally noting to make sure that whoever Maybe lashed out at was him, not her sister, or her father. He knew how embarrass her if he wanted to. He had already done that several times in front of what now her family made it clear was to be her ex-boyfriend. They could be friends…but out of school the hang out times stopped.

That kid had been a real piece of work. Everything Mikey had feared and everything Maybe was blind to and needed. Suddenly a thought hit and Raph's stomach hit bottom.

"Andrea…was she planning on meeting anyone?"

Andy looked confused for a moment, brows furrowing as she tried to remember the exact words. Raph's patience was getting a bit thin as his emotions grew. He needed to know now! He was about to ask again when suddenly rounding the last corner he didn't need to because only yards from him walking away at a brisk pace were two figures who had their hands linked together. One was his niece her orange top proof of that. And the other was none other than her would be ex, his arm slowly going around her shoulders and his jacket marked with the unmistakable sign of the foot.

Raph narrowed his eyes, holding Andy tighter and looking around before finding a local police officer. Making a swift move he took the little girl over, explained he had a family emergency to deal with and asked if he would watch her.

The officer nodded, he knew Raphael from awhile ago and was more than happy to help. He didn't bother to ask questions any more just took the little girl in his arms and gave the turtle a warning to not let anything get out of hand.

Raphael barely heard the warning though, giving a snort instead and racing off towards the couple, fists clenched tight in anger and the intent to beat the tar out of the boy if he had so much leven ooked at the girl, written all over his face. He was only five feet off, before Maybe whipped around, eyes wide, gave the boys arm a tug and started to run.

To be continued…

A/N: Why is it I got the feeling this chapter stunk? I don't know, but I'm hoping people reading thought otherwise and I didn't totally and royally mess it up! If so I'm really sorry. Also Maybe was a name that got inspire by a book that I do not own. I didn't finish reading the book but the name stuck and sounded like it fit Mikey's daughter perfectly when I started drawing out her character. Also don't make your mind up just yet about what you think of Maybe. I know some of you might already be saying you don't like her, but give her a chance. I can almost guarantee you, she's not what you expect her to be. Well thanks for reading, please review.

Until next time

take care

Be blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT only plot and original characters are mine.

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing and all your support. It truly means a lot to me. Thanks. Well without much more to say except for thanks for reading, onto the story. please review, but more importantly please enjoy for that is why we write…

It took less than a split second before Raphael began tearing after the pair as they ran at breakneck speed in an attempt to get away from him. He wasn't entirely sure where they were going, but the good news was he had a feeling neither did Maybe. She wasn't familiar with all the areas around here especially not more of the back ways. Sure she was raised to know escape routes and such but that was in an entire different location. Here, was Raph's turf so to speak.

"Maybe you get back here right now!!!" he shouted at his niece as she continued to run now lagging behind the boy a bit as he pulled her arm making her run faster and almost tripping behind him. The boy knew the look on the turtle's face all to well and when his girlfriend had given him the initiative to run, he had no problems with doing just that.

Raph was gaining though and how much farther the two teens could get they didn't know, but Maybe knew anything would be better than getting caught with this boy. It was a common knowledge that her family would be livid if not only did her uncle catch and her bring her home that night, but then tell them. And there was no doubt in her mind that he would tell them about her little venture. But she also knew that if she walked through that door this evening her punishment would include more than just the usual grounding.

Now, more than likely it would include, a lecture with the grounding, more time working at her uncle's shop as punishment as well as one on one time with her grandfather. They never saw eye to eye too much ever since she changed.

They were family, but now whenever they spoke especially after he had found out about her involvement with this young man, it was usually her listening while he tried to reach her. And in process, berating and cutting down everything she liked. Maybe never really thought that part was intentional but she also knew her grandfather had a habit of doing just that.

The girl's only hope was that by some chance they could possibly out run her uncle and she could stay out for a few nights with what few friends she had. Maybe knew better than to even think about staying with her boyfriend. That was something even her mind she refused to cross.

After all they were just teens, they didn't really know what they wanted. All they did know was that they were in a teen fantasy of love and according to him they would always be together, despite her familie's attempts to keep them apart. Even going to the point when they almost switched her schools after finding out what he was in.

Not that their attempt had really phased them, if anything it sparked them and it was almost like the two were lost in a romance befitting that of a knight and his lady. But her family, especially her uncle and mostly her father knew better. He was no knight in shinning armor. Instead they looked beyond what captivated Maybe, seeing someone who was more self interested than anything else, as well as rude youth who had no problem bending a rule till it broke and usually dragging Maybe down with him. Fortunately though, the girl had managed to avoid having put anything on her record.

Her family had given him this though, at least when it came to Maybe he truly did seem to want to put her first. Or so they thought, but right now seeing how he held Maybe's arm tight in his and even running with her across a busy street almost getting both them hit and the red turtle himself when he went after them. Raph saw that this kid was interested in nothing good and nothing that would involve his niece.

The chase lasted less than five minutes before he almost caught up to them as they ducted into a back alley, the boy swinging his legs up onto a fire escape and was in the process of helping Maybe up as well right as Raphael veered into the alley.

"Quick! Give me your other hand!" the boy shouted reaching down for it before it was too late.

Skidding as quick as he could though right next to his niece and wrapping his arms around her jerking her from the boys reach, Raphael made it clear and simple. It was beyond to late.

"You keep your hands offa my niece you punk!!!" Raphael growled up at him even as Maybe struggled in his hold her hands trying to shove his much larger and stronger jacket covered arms off of her.

"Let me go! Uncle Raph! This is none of your buss…"

"You keep your mouth shut young lady, I've seen enough of you today!" Raph snapped back before turning his attention back to the lad as he jumped down in front of the turtle, his black shirt held tightly against his chest and baring his name on it. A small patch of red in the foot symbol was sewn onto his shoulder, showing his rank.

If Maybe hadn't been struggling so much, he would have gladly wiped the look of contempt right off of Pen's face. When he had first met the turtle had asked why Pen? His only reply after giving a snide look at the turtle's weapons, was that the Pen was mightier than the sword. Or sai as a case may be. And right now remembering those words, Raphael couldn't have wished more that he had them with him right now and could prove the boy wrong.

But he was still a kid, despite everything and over the years Raph had learned to control over his temper; always holding it inside himself until he was alone training or working on bikes and could let it out. But right now this boy with clenched fists and angry eyes who stood at almost an even height with the turtle, was really pushing it!

"I thought we all made ourselves perfectly clear Pen! You keep your hands off of Maybe!"

"Maybe." was all he said cocking an eyebrow. It wasn't her name he was using and the turtle and girl knew that, instead he was challenging the turtle saying maybe he would, maybe he wouldn't. What could Raphael really do?

"Don't play smart with me kid!"

Maybe sent Pen a look pleading with him not to comment on that as her struggles finally ceased and her uncle set her down behind him hand still gripping her shoulder in order to prevent her from running.

Pen smirked a bit but lowered his head in a nod causing short dark hair to fall over his tanned skin and shining brownish black eyes. He knew he could only push so much, and despite the fun he was having toying with the turtle he would back down when asked 'politely' or at least when she did at times.

"You know you're not supposed to have any contact with her outside of school! And why we still allow that I'm not sure!" he spit eyes flashing a fire he was never able to put out.

The boy sighed "Well you tried to change that once if I recall…and it ended with Maybe back at school and back with me where she belongs."

"She belongs with her family and away from street trash like you!"

"Uncle Raph!" she growled at him, this was humiliating first to be chased and hunted down like some kind of deer then to have her uncle bust a fuse in front of her boyfriend?! She would never live this down if anyone else found out.

"You mean like you were ten years ago?" Pen quipped before Raph could silence Maybe again. The story of them wasn't uncommon and they all knew there were still those that hated them…but it was so different for him to have to hear it again and be face to face with it.

Even the sixteen year old flinched a bit at the words. Did that mean to him she was born trash?

"I don't mean you babe of course." Pen reassured her instantly seeing her face almost fall then look back up at him with a small smile. Her uncle quickly cut that off however stepping foreword and sticking a green finger in the kid's face.

"Her name is Maybe you low life! And I don't know what you think is so cool about that mouth of yours but if you ever talk like that again! Or call her anything…"

"I don't mind!" His niece snapped sharply at him

Raph whipped around to glare at her a bit. "Ohh you're gonna mind!! You're gonna mind when this punk drags you down and you are going to mind when I tell your father about all this! I can promise, you are going to mind!"

"Hey lay off of her ya…"

"And yer liable to end up with a bar of soap shoved in your mouth! And if its only a bar of soap you had better be grateful! You get me punk?!" he snarled "Her name is Maybe! You keep your distance! And you know what I don't even want you hanging out at school anymore and I'm sure my brother would agree with me!" He drove the finger a bit closer to the boy as if touching his chest before whispering "And if I ever catch you alone with her again! Or running from me you had better pray that its broad day light with witnesses and not while your alone at night!" Raphael snarled in the boys face. He knew he was bordering on a crime himself with his threat, pose and tone of voice but he also knew this boy would do anything but go to police and even if he did Raph was already to much past his edge of control to care as thoughts of missing reports and loss flashed before him. "You got that, Pen?" he snarled the last bit.

Pen smirked again. "Maybe."

"Uncle Raph!!!!" Maybe gasped grabbing his arm and holding him back a bit as he nearly jumped at the boy who proceeded to flash the foots new street sign at him jumping back a bit. "Pen go! Just go ok! I'll see you tomorrow, but right now I think you need to leave."

Pen sighed, nodded, then turned on his heal to leave muttering "See ya," Raph could have sworn though the boy add babe under his breath, but for right now decided to let it slide. His breathing was heavy now, his fist up and clenched, if his niece hadn't held him back. He doubted even the boys age would have. That boy had threatened his family! Clearly and utterly, perhaps a bit indirectly, threatened Raph's family. Raph knew however despite his anger, it would be nothing compared to his brothers.

"Unc…" the girl didn't get much farther before her uncle whipped around glaring at her

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING RUNNING OFF WITH THAT BOY?!!" He growled "Oh wait don't answer that! Because I can tell you exactly what you were thinking! Nothing! That's what! Lying to go hang out with him after your father told you! Specifically told you!! Not have more than you could to do with that boy!"

"He has a name! And you don't even know him! You just take one look at his… whatever you judge him on and decide he's bad news which coming from you is the most hypocritical thing I ever heard!"

"Its not called judging Hamato Maybe when someone knows for a fact that someone is trouble and is trying to protect you!"

"Yeah? Well all this protecting has nearly cost me, Pen! Do you know he almost broke up with me a few months ago because of you all?!"

"Ohh what a tragedy that would have been!" Raph's voice dripped with sarcasm before adding "Besides you were already supposed to be broken up with him months ago anyways! I'm still surprised, in fact that your father even allowed you to continue going to this school with him here!"

"You don't know him like I do!"

"And that young lady is something I don't want to change period! I'm just sorry you know him as well as you do!" Raph's breathing was tense at this moment as more images assaulted his mind of what could have happened had been any later than he was. His family had lost one to these monsters they wouldn't loose another one. And with another memory hitting his mind, before she could say anymore the girl found herself wrapped in a tight hug like someone might give after a child after they had a nightmare. Maybe froze for a moment, weren't they just about ready to rip each others spleens out moments ago? What surprised this girl even more though was the fact that she could feel small pools of something wet on her shoulder…her uncle was crying?

"Uncle Raphael?" she asked softly as his hug increased.

"I'm just glad you're ok, Maybe. Don't you ever run off like that again! If that…or anything…" he started unsure how to finish as he held her a bit tighter, feeling her return the embrace. It was hesitated and a bit reluctant but it was still something she had returned.

"Nothing would have happened, I'm a smart girl. I know how to defend myself."

"You think that Maybe but you don't know for sure! And if you go running off with…with boys period and away from safety you can never know! You just…" he mentally swore stroking the back of her hair "Don't you ever do that again!"

Maybe sighed then nodded, muttering a small agreement. It wasn't much and her uncle wasn't sure how much she meant it but it was a start. And right now that was all he could ask for.

"So I guess since you yelled and scared him away you're not going to tell my father?" Maybe asked

Raph smirked a bit through wet eyes, his head resting just on top of hers. "Oh no, Maybe you are not getting off so easy."

"Figures." she muttered, the teen was starting to wish her uncles and father didn't have that whole connection thing going on. Why couldn't they be normal and all live somewhere else…anywhere else. Why couldn't they all be normal?!

Raph squeezed again gently before pulling away a bit as she squirmed, rubbing his eyes with the callused heel of his hand and giving a brief quiet sniff to regain composure. His emotions were still at their raw stage and would need to be released. But he also knew that he would have to do it when he was alone in the back room at his shop going full force on his heavy bag to let it all drain out. He just hoped if he went at it to much and passed out that Donatello didn't decide to give him a surprise visit like the turtle had been doing ever since he found his brother like that several weeks ago.

At first they thought it was an attack until Don showed them that Raph had done that to himself on accident. He didn't remember much only that he had woken up in his bedroom turned infirmary since they still didn't know if the hospitals could fit the mutagen with procedures. The brainy turtle was working to fix that, but in the meantime he was still the main doctor for Raphael and Michelangelo. The moment he had opened his eyes though…well his brothers had both pounced on him. Donatello in a lecture and asking how Raph felt and Mikey with a typical baby brother hug that he never seemed to grow out of. The red clad turtle doubted he ever would. That was just his brother. That was just Mikey.

Raph sighed looking at the teen who stood now a foot from him, looking in the direction Pen had gone into.

"He's bad news Maybe." The turtle stated firmly, giving a nod of his head and gently pulling her away from her position "Come on, I left the squirt with a friend, we need to go get her than get you two home."

The girl nodded reluctantly biting back another argument, her feet moving almost involuntarily as she went with him, her eyes however were still fixed to where she had watched the only one who understood her disappear off into. Maybe knew she was playing with something dangerous, something forbidden and wonderful, but she also didn't care. After all if something went wrong, who else would it really effect besides her?

To be continued…

A/N: Well I hoped you guys liked it. Please let me know if Raph was at all OOC.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT only plot and original characters are mine.

A/N: I know I keep rewriting the stupid chapter seven! I'm really sorry! I don't mean to annoy you guys and this will be the last time I do it ever!!! I realized the problem was that I was focusing to much on Maybe at the moment and needed to transition back I know it's probably really annoying to you all but I just have to change it because then the story, if I kept that one chapter up, would go in a completely different direction than I wanted. And it would take a lot more to reign it in and get were I need to go, if I continued to go off on that particular thing right now. So if you read the last chapter I'm sorry. But it's been deleted and a new one is in its place. This one has not been changed and is completely new. In this one we make a transition back to the island and Leonardo's situation. Thank you for your support. Please enjoy for that is why we write…

The general sighed as he looked around his camp, cleaning his swords as the wind played with the topknot in his hair. Blowing a few strands of the blackened silk loose. It had been over several days since this new clan had arrived, the ones that referred to themselves only as the shadow. Of what he didn't know and he didn't trust them enough to ask and receive a straight answer in his opinion there was something wrong with them. He could feel it in his bones and the wind all at once as if they beat as one, his heart and natures heart. Both full of dread.

He knew it was nessiacary he told himself that it was for honor, but the more and more he thought about it. The more and more his friend Leonardo's words came back to haunt him. Tai had shaken it off at first, his friend was always jumpy about certain things, always running and never explaining but…the way he had reacted to this band had been different than he had ever seen his friend act before. It wasn't caution like Leonardo normally displayed instead it was a sense of panic, dread…he could have sworn even anger.

But he had pushed it aside…reminding himself why they needed them no matter where they came from, reminding himself of the dishonorable dogs they were after. The last time he had ever seen his daughter's smiling face before he left only to come back and see her one last time this time though it was before burial laid next to her fiancé. Her face pale with the strands of death and her mouth traced with horror where a smile had once been.

It was ever since then that he decided no matter it took he would hunt down every last one of the Kiunyo and make them pay ten fold for what happened to his family. His swipes on his sword became quicker the more he thought about it, the very thought of them disgusting to him. But he forced himself to think about it…he forced himself to remember that's why he fought!

This clan however, he shook his head, they made him question everything; Even his fight with their methods of warring. True they had helped him in catching and defeating several of the Kiunyo stronger warriors, helped him to map out sections and regions where they were. But their methods…he knew they were ninja but so was Leonardo. Yet these ninja, were so very different almost as if they couldn't feel the blade in their hand when it connected something almost as if they gave no thought to what they were doing and became so lost in battle that one of his own men had gotten hurt once by them in sparring.

He didn't trust them, he would never trust them and with every swipe of his sword he had to wonder why he allowed them. He had their maps…couldn't he just be rid of them? It was something he would need to think about.

"General Tai." a ninja came flipping down from the trees, bowing upon landing and coming face to face with the general when he arouse.

"Speak." He ordered his mind somewhere else as he placed his blade back into its sheath and stood, his face a mask of stone.

"Our leader bids you come meet with him, there is something important that he feels he needs to discuss with you." he spoke solemnly keeping his face low out of respect.

The general grunted in reply. "Tell him I will meet with him in ten minutes and to wait for me in his tent." he ordered.

The ninja nodded, bowing again before racing off to tell the leader of his branch that the general was on his way.

X

Ten minutes later, dressed in a simple yet elegant kimono General Tai sat down on inside of the ninja overseers tent that currently rested on the hill Leonardo and his student had previously been. Both of them bowed before they spoke, though both parties could tell it was just a formality no politeness was truly intended.

"Your messenger said you wanted to see me." The General started, meeting the cold grey eyes across a small table with his own hard brown ones.

The ninja master nodded. "Yes I did, I felt we had something to discuss, something we didn't need either of our troops hearing and quarreling about amongst themselves." When the general didn't interrupt he continued on. "You do not trust us General Tai and trust is what is most needed in a war like this. We have helped you and your men numerous time in the short one we've been here. already we have brought several fights to the Kiunyo's door step and won everyone of them. We have died for your men and fought at your side for a week and still you have no more trust in your heart than when we first arrived."

"Trust takes time to build, Sensei Kenoki. It cannot just be easily won because of a few battles that if fought without you would have just taken more time to win."

"Are you saying we aren't valuable to you as warriors?" Kenoki raised an eyebrow leaning forward a bit on his hand that rested on his knee waiting for an answer.

"Not at all. You're skills have yet to be matched in battle with enemies but trust has nothing to do with ability it has everything to do with what lies between two peoples."

The ninja laughed almost cruelly. "And of course between our two peoples there lay nothing but a history of blood and hatred. The samurai fear the ninja so they hunt, torture and kill us, the ninja who thirst for vengeance so they make attacks upon a samurai's home. Such a lovely circle of pattern we both contribute too isn't it general?"

Tai felt his eyes narrow a bit. "Not my clan, not my troops. Everyone has someone they need to watch but among my men, no one has simply gone after someone out of fear. If we go after someone as we do now there is always a reason beyond the blood. Beyond the fear."

"Yes general well whatever you have to tell yourself and your troops to keep your disillusion of honor in tact I suppose I'll just have to accept." He sneered. "But I didn't have you come here to talk to me about honor, I had you come here so we could talk about trust." He rummaged through his small leather pouch he kept on his belt producing a small blue mask. "And I don't think you've been completely worthy of my trust either."

"It's a mask what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's only a mask to you, but it's the owner I'm interested in." He spat throwing the mask towards the general who caught it expertly, examining it…it looked like Leonardo's. The one he had once wore. Now he hardly ever did. Whether it was due to time or other reasons the general never asked his friend.

Keeping his eyes fixed to the material as his hands traced the small eye holes expertly placed and sewn to make sure no loose thread would get into the eye of the wearer. "I have never been dishonest with you about anything." he stated flatly "I had no knowledge that this cloth was here and even if I had I don't think I would have seen any worthiness in you knowing. Why is it that you're so interested in owner?"

"You have had issues with clans and we have had ours. Our clan knows that stitch, that shade of blue. That very mask." His eyes narrowed leaning closer towards the general as if in secret before straightening up in his position. "It belongs to one of our greatest enemies of the Hamato clan, I'm sure if you know the owner you've heard of them?"

The general didn't answer. A mistake that was it…there had to have been one. Leonardo assured him he had not committed a crime against this clan. His friend was secretive but he never knew his friend to be a liar.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. You see…how can I put this?" he mused almost as if this were a friendly discussion. "You see, my dear General, although you may not know if you have been in contact with the owner of that mask than you have been in contact with a killer. A murderer that our master sent us to find, not believing any rumors of his death."

"Yes I've heard of your master…if he wanted this man dead so badly then why didn't he also come to confront him himself? Or is he simply not strong enough?"

"Stronger than you know general, stronger than you know. And he didn't come because he suspected he would be able to find us, he didn't expect we would travel off course so much and land here. All he wanted was the job done quickly and silently."

"A man who cannot face his own battles was never a man at all." The general spoke an old proverb he had taught to several of his men.

Kenoki growled a bit at this but managed to keep his temper reigned in. "That's an old proverb for an old man." his voice dripped venom as he spoke, his mouth almost hissing like a vipers. "But times are changing and it is time for certain things of the past to be dealt with, while others need to be resurfaced."

The General nodded in agreement. Yes things were changing a new year was soon arriving and with that year small changes. But there was always an absolute and some things would forever remain set in stone; the honor of a friend for one, and the instinct on when to keep quiet for another.

Examining the mask closer, Tai gently stroked the sides of it. Almost as if he could feel a piece of Leonardo he had never seen before. A piece of grief, an innocence that was stolen, a piece of his past that his friend was always fighting and always hiding from. All represented in the single piece of cloth the general held in his hands.

He nodded again, this time though in silent thought, not agreement. "You said that some things need to be dealt with, while other things are left in the past…well I believe this is one thing that is best left in the past." He spoke coolly folding the piece of cloth and placing it to his side. "I'll make sure it's returned to him."

"I don't think…you know who you're dealing with." Kenoki's eyes narrowed in a silent fire, his brown eyes pulsating with rage.

The general nodded, not speaking as he stood up, the mask firmly in his hand as he gave a bow. "No…my brother warned me…that I did not." he answered coolly as he left. Slapping the ten flap away from his face like a bug, his heart consumed with worry as he made his way back down the hill and towards his own tent.

Had Leonardo been right?...Had he let over more evil than he conquered in his quest for justice. He knew the answer was yes…but Tai also knew that now it was too late to go back. The feeling reigned inside his bones as he sat down gazing at the stars through a small tear in his tent. The mask wrapped around his bronzed knuckles. He had done something that he had been warned about, but now…it was too late for anything all he could do was deal with the consequences when they arouse. And from the look of Kenoki's eyes; they would most definitely arise.

X

The ninja master tensed a bit as the Samurai left. His exit colder than his greeting and the feeling he left unwelcome and bitter. He knew something, that old fool. Kenoki silently muttered. He know's something and yet he refuses to speak about it…heh. If only he knew the consequence it would have on him and his troops.

Getting up, the ninja ignored all others as they came by him, some talking idly, some training, non daring to go near him as he reached the very top of the hill. His black shoe scraping the earth as he breathed in the nights air, formulating a plan and narrowing his eyes.

"You're here Leonardo…I can feel it…" he said his fingers twitching as if he expected his foe to come out of the shadows and challenge him. He was about to turn…when his shoe scraped against something…something soft. Looking down with curiosity, he felt a slow smile spread across his face as he leaned down to pick up the small item, turning it over examining every part of it with great curiosity.

It was a small rag, hand sewn into the shape of a bunny and it was stuffed with what felt like soft straw, like something one might give to a child. It's round black eyes staring up and locking into his smoldering eyes unmoved as his smile revealed teeth. His grip tightening than loosening around the fragile neck while the other caressed it…this wasn't Leonardo's. But it was in the exact same area as the mask that was found, the exact same area that they had found bundles for more than one person.

"It appears you have found something Leonardo. Something besides your will to keep you alive all these years." he smiled looking to the north as he caressed the rabbit's face again. "But nothing can last forever…and I can't wait to rip it out of your hands, slowly stealing it from you as you watch." his eyes now turned to the Samurai's camp and narrowed further with dark glee. "But this piece of your heart…will not be the first part I take."

Placing his hand on his sword, he got up, tucking the small rag into his belt and locking his eyes on the valley below. Now was time for plans to change if they would not help them of their own free will…he would break the will they had, and then…he would come for Leonardo's heart…the last remaining piece of it he could see.

If he was right about who this belonged to though…there was more of Leonardo's heart he would take than just a piece…yes indeed…he would take the whole thing.

And leave nothing, but shadows.

to be continued…

A/N: Well I hoped you liked this, yeah I know that Leo wasn't actually in this chapter, but I feel like I mentioned him enough for it to count for something. Thank you guys so much, even just for reading.

well until next time

take care

innocent-rebel


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT only plot and original characters are mine.

A/N: I know Leo wasn't in the last chapter. But he's in this one and he finds more than he bargained for. Thanks for your support. Please review but most importantly please enjoy for why else do we write?...

A battle had taken place here. That much he was certain of as Leonardo looked up from his kneeling position on the ground, his one hand holding the hilt of his sword while the other rested on the earth. The tips of his fingers just barely touching the moist mud but from rain or loss in battle he couldn't tell yet as he traced the wetness, submerging only the tips of his nails into the ground as he listened.

For what he wasn't sure yet, he was leaning down though now near the earth as if trying to sense a heartbeat of a human or the hoof beat of a horse. He sensed nothing as he stood up, his breathing calm but worry rapidly grabbing his mind; his student standing behind him at a respectful distance wary of her master's rapidly heightening annoyance and depleting patience.

For the past few days now stemming into two weeks, Leonardo had become more than edgy and had to apologize more than once to his student for his actions and sharp tone. Ry would nod always accepting his apology, she understood his anger…well she didn't really. But she understood his pain at suddenly not being able to loose anything anymore…as if pain no longer was something he could quell in sleep or his art. As if it became a part of him, consuming him whole. She understood his need to be alone.

It hurt though, not that she held it against him, but it always hurt her when he would snap at her. When he would seem disappointed in her that she couldn't do something, it always hurt when she fell before her master's eyes, hiding her face in shame in the shadows when night fell. She just…wanted to make him happy. She just wanted to make him like her and look at her as more than a burden.

Her Sensei was someone who's approval she crazed, and over the past few weeks she had received little of it. Making her heart nearly leap with joy when he called her over to his side, just like he used to do months ago, before this new ship came before whatever he was running from began to catch up to him.

"Listen to the earth, Ry." he instructed gently showing her how to lean down to it and placing the side of her head against it. "Listen to the beat and tremors of the soil. The vibrations and sounds they carry when someone is approaching." he instructed getting up and standing in front of her before leaning down, making noises against the ground for her to hear with the earth as her device.

This is how his Sensei had taught him and his brothers when they were younger and been taken above ground once at night to the park. Beating with a slow steady pace on the ground to make them hear the difference between a foot step and other noises.

Leonardo used a heavy shell he had once found to stimulate the sound of a horse's hoof. "Can you hear it?" he asked with a smile that hadn't crossed his lips in a week. "Can you feel the difference between the two?" He asked again his smile widening as she nodded.

"Hai Sensei. I can feel it…I can understand it."

Leonardo nodded. "It's the way of the tracker too understand the beat of the earth's vibrations." he smiled, she would make an excellent ninja…well…tracker at least. "We'll jut have to make sure to fine tune it." he offered continuing to do it, letting it fade his student however never seemed to loose it's beat no matter how quiet. Her head pressing firmer into the ground along with her hands.

Ry smiled a bit…she was pleasing her master. Then her eyes opened for a split second and she saw how hard her hand was pressed into the earth. Her eyes widened in horror however when she also saw her hand was tinted in red…

With a frightened yelp, the girl flew from the earth back on her legs faster than time itself, her master's eyes widened in shock, but before he could ask he also noticed the side of her face that had been so pressed into the ground. It should have held moisture and mud, instead it held a small smear of red that covered the left side of her face tangled inside her black hair.

"Ry!" he began sharply as she fumbled back, he was to late to stop her hand before it went to her face revealing more blood that dripped like near dry water. "Ry hold still!" he ordered as she began to struggle, against him, his strong arms holding her still as he tried to wipe away the blood that was now streaked with her tear stained face.

A wild desperate look played in her eyes that he hadn't seen since the day he first met her…the day in the clearing she should have died. It was a look he had seen only one more time after that, though it was more mild and she was calmer when she had hurt herself with the katanna. Both times he had spent an hour calming her down, more on the first time they met than on the second one, but the fact remained…there was something about blood that troubled her. She could see it on others, on humans and animals and be grieved for them but feel nothing close to fear. On her however it was a different matter.

"Ry listen to me! Listen to me! You're only making it worse hold still!" he tried again as she fought, her eyes closing then opening again as strangled cries escaped her throat and she tried to get him away from her, smearing more blood into her eyes and hair.

through her hands and landing on her back like slap of metal prodded in a fire.

"I…don't wanna go back!" she cried sobbing with her head down. "I…I don't want to go back! I don't want that on my back again…I don't…I don't want to have to…" she sobbed hiccupping before she threw up to her side, the pain in her voice almost to much for Leonardo to bare or understand as he leaned forward wiping her mouth with his sleeve and pulling her into him. His head resting on top of hers as she cried silent tears of a pain he could not understand, but he could always feel a piece of.

'I should have known better!' Leonardo mentally berated himself stroking her hair as he rocked her and she latched onto him. 'Than to have her listen where a battle might have taken place.'

He sighed inwardly mentally continuing to kick himself as he held her. "Shhh…it's alright, Ry…it's alright."

"I…don't want to go back…please…don't make me go back…I…I don't want to feel that again! I…"

He shushed her a bit rocking her more… "I won't make you go back Ry. I would never make you go back...what don't you want to go back to?" he asked at the end. She was lucky, he had once thought. Too have no recollection of her past, but it was moments like these he saw there were something's that she did remember. Some things…that like him; He wished he could forget.

"The fire…please…the iron hurts…I…I don't like the fire." she explained sniffing quietly as he rocked her more, stroking her back trying to sooth her best he could.

He nodded. That was the most he had gotten out of her about her past in a long time. He wanted more…but he would have to wait…he couldn't interrogate her when she was like this…but he wanted to know just one more thing. "What does the fire do to you Ry? Why does the iron hurt?"

She didn't answer at first and he was about to let it drop when she spoke up shivering in his arms. "They make it hurt…they make it burn away something. They tell me that it's alright…that I'm being a good girl when I hold still…that when it's call gone…I'll be good…that I can see her…but it hurts…it just hurts. I don't want to go back…"

He nodded tightening his embrace. "You won't Ry. I promise you, you won't. I'll never let them take you back…" Leonardo spoke unsure of who they were. "I'll never let go with them Ry. I'll never leave you…I promise." he soothed as the girl nodded still half in a dream as she clung to him. Tears and blood streaking the edges and folds of his kimono, he didn't care though.

Most likely like with the two other times she wouldn't remember this moment, she wouldn't remember the things she told him or the way she thought. Instead she would fall asleep and wake up the next morning as if nothing ever happened…as is she was the same girl she had become over months with her Sensei.

The girl who was rambuncous, shy and worked to make her master proud, unknowing that she did more than Leonardo let on. Leonardo sighed as her grip loosened on him. These fits always seemed to drain her of everything, giving his head a gentle shake he picked her up as she drifted and began to carry her towards the tent. His eyes wandering however, as his mind roamed over the battle that could have taken place here that covered the fields in unseen blood. It was almost identical to the place they had left a time it seemed now ago. A lake set across that looked like an ocean, hills all around a forest on another side.

It all looked beautiful, but looking down the hill now, Leonardo saw something that gripped his heart with ice. His eyes widening and his grip tightening on his student, down below in the field beneath them, laid the remnants of an army. A great Samurai army that had crossed here not even half a day ago it seemed.

The smell of copper now that he was tuned in assaulted his nostrils like an offensive odor as he looked down, closer at the army…the flag they had flown that now lay on a broken staff, crumpled and burned was the very one of Hyreki clan; The very one that his friend and surrogate brother General Tai had been leading.

Wasting no time in setting his student inside the tent, though he wanted to bring her with him, he knew he couldn't. He raced back out down the hill side skipping over several rocks and debris stumbling a bit in his haste as he ran down. His heart thudding in his chest as he got to the bottom looking around his sword out in an instant.

"Tai!!" he yelled out across the sea of the fallen as he ran through them looking for his friend under every helmet, his eyes watering with bitter tears. "Tai! Where are you!...Brother!" he shouted louder and louder as he ran faster and faster through his kimono dragging on fallen weapons as the dead remained such. His voice grew higher with grief as he looked around…but his last word came out the softest as he found his friend ten feet away, heavily bleeding, his armor pierced and his head rolled to right side as if in sleep. His chest was barely rising…

"No…" he whispered running over…he would not loose his friend to this! He would not! He…he just couldn't.

To Be Continued…

A/N: I'm mean. I admit it. I don't know why but I had the hardest time writing Ry's scene where she spazzed out. There is a reason though she did that will be explored more into the story so no it wasn't just a random occurrence, there is a reason behind it. Well thank you guys even just for reading. And for putting up with me for switching the last chapter so much, I promise that will never happen again with this story!!! EVER!...and if I don't hold to that may my muses beat me up to the point I can't spell…a really simple word…anyway. (shakes head to get off rant) Thank you for your support. It really means a lot to me.

well until next time

take care

be blessed

innocent-rebel


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT only plot and original characters are mine.

A/N: thank you guys so much for your support. That really means a lot to me. well without further ado here we go. Please review but most importantly enjoy for that is why we write…

Time seemed to loose meaning as Leonardo raced over towards his fallen friend's side, the fear and loss he suddenly felt gripping his heart like an icy hand as he mad a final skid to his brother. Gently the ninja began too give the older man's wounds an overview, lightly patting his face and calling his name as he lifted him up into his lap; ripping edges of his own garment off to press to the man's side in hopes of stemming the flow.

"Tai! Come on, Tai it's me! It's Leonardo." he spoke hastily again pressing harder on what seemed to be the man's worst injury. A steady flow of crimson now traced Leonardo's hand, small tears burning in his eyes. Normally he would have addressed his friend as General, or General Tai. But not now…right now he was not holding a general. At that moment as he continued to wipe blood from the others face with his free hand, he was holding a brother.

A dieing brother.

"C'mon Tai don't you dare do this." He pleaded sighing in a breath of relief as his friend finally began to come to. Squinting to open his eyes and focus, despite the great pain even that tiny movement caused him.

"Le…onardo?" he whispered out; His voice hoarse and thick with the crusted blood that trickled from the corners of his mouth.

Leo nodded, applying more pressure to the man's side wound before tying it and beginning to work on another one. "Shhh. Yes…it's me Tai. It's me brother, just relax alright? I'm going to get you out of here. It'll all be alright you'll see." he soothed undoing his friends helmet careful to place it on the ground without looking inside.

"The…they came for us…" Tai wheezed out, his eyes glassed over as if in shock as if he was reliving every moment of the last battle. His eyes glass orbs that held everything that had been that day inside them. "They…c…came…out of…no…where…just…c…came."

The turtle sighed only half listening to the man as he began dressing the wound on his arm that seemed to have been the target of an arrow. Thought's racing through his mind as he did so, that he refused to confirm as reality. His friend had been grievously wounded and lost much blood. The amount Leo knew in the back of his mind had forced him into this state of shock and delusion. Again Leo tried to sooth him, there would be time for that later.

Suddenly though he felt the general grip his wrist with his last remnants of strength, his voice cracked as he beckoned Leo forward to hear him. As if the words he was about to share could shatter worlds. "They…they were our allies….brother…the ….v….very ones…y…you saw…our…a…allies…out of no….no where…"

The turtles eyes widened, the anger inside him forcing him to clench his jaw as if he had been dealt one of the sharpest blows. The foot. Those miserable dogs! He could feel his eyes narrow with fire as he pressed more on his friends arm, slowly, tightly bandaging it up. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?! How on earth had they even found this place!! How long had they even been here?! All these questions Leonardo had never wanted to answer, had never thought to analyze or question were suddenly being thrown in his face like a blow.

"Don't worry, my friend. They will get their due." he stated in anger before terror over took him again at how his friends chest shuddered. "Tai. Tai, c'mon Tai. Stay with me. Don't you dare die on me general!"

As if he hadn't spoken Tai looked up almost mournfully at Leo. "Why…why did you…not search fo…r others….why…I…am spent...?"

Leo didn't answer that question only shook his head. "Family comes before anyone else, my brother."

"So…we….are family now?" the general barely asked receiving a nod, his strength failing him. His heart slowing with every breath, he knew he wouldn't make it out alive. He had known the moment had been thrown from his horse…but he had continued to fight…to kill for his men. The boys he had trained to become as good as any son to him.

Some were from low ranking families their parents to poor to even present them a sword upon reaching their rightful age. But once they had entered into his service…he had taken care of that. He had always taken care of them, even if some seemed more different than the others in past times or fighting. To him…they were his children, his beloved throng of warriors that no man could conquer…one of them, his beloved surrogate son, he had betrothed to his daughter.

His only true child and joy in this life besides her mother…now he would never see his wife again. Her brown eyes as they softened to greet him from managing the household, her black hair that always seemed to fly out of control when she trained by his side. Her naginta or spear fitting just right in her hand as did his sword…he would never see her in this life again…instead he would trade that for seeing his daughter. His beloved daughter with skin as pale as the moon, always tanned on her back from being out in the sun, her kimono flapping about as she ran with the birds through cherry blossoms. Her heart as wide as her smile whenever she leapt up into his arms and kissed him on the cheeks, despite the formalities of their lives; His wife, his daughter…his army of sons and ninja brother had all served to make his life so much more than he ever thought it would or could be…

He would miss them. He would miss them all so terribly the ache in his heart became greater than at the thought than when it was nearly pierced by a sword…a blow he was dealt even though he was already fallen.

Leo nodded grasping his hand tightly. "Yes…we are my brother." He confirmed placing his own hand over the others bleeding heart. "We are."

The General's eyes were filling with tears as he looked up again, brown dieing eyes meeting shadowed sapphire ones. The pain in both coursed through both hearts as they formed a bond of brothers and beat as one.

A dieing heart…to a broken one.

Both pierced beyond repair…and Leo knew this as he watched his friend smile one more time at him. Reaching up removing his strength as he quietly wiped a tear from the others eye with his hand…

"In…my pouch…my brother…is…is your past…please…I will…leave…but before I go…to meet my child…te…tell me…why….is it that you run...?" it was his last request, his simplest form of wanting to know if he truly was a brother; Or just another shadow in Leonardo's life.

The turtle shook his head a bit, tears lightly spraying from his eye as he realized his friend's fate. The one his friend had accepted but…though it would happen he couldn't. Leaning foreword though he nodded, keeping his hand on his brother's heart as he told him his story, his heart and in a sense gave him the scars of his soul. He had nothing else to give his friend…to make it hurt less or to save him. But…all his friend wanted was a story…his story…and as Leonardo lifted his head up again, their hands clasping tighter than before…they both knew the story was to be the last shared between them.

But like always his brother had to have the last word. "So…you did love." then his chest rose and fell once more, the heart inside finally collapsing in pain as his soul drifted away….

For a few moments Leonardo sat in silence holding his friend gently rocking him in his arms, letting the emotion swarm around him before it leaned over and grasped him.

A terrible cry rang out through the country side that day, as shadows swept in depleting what little light there was to be found in his heart…his broken heart.

Shaking his head, Leonardo tried to compose himself as best he could. Always, from youth on both samurai and ninja were taught death…but when it claimed someone they also loved. They didn't regard it as glorious like it was taught to them. Instead they saw its true form of a monster. He needed to get back to his student…it wasn't safe to leave her alone anymore…he wasn't even sure it was safe period. But still he felt as if he left…he would abandon a brother…a dear brother yet again.

But he had duty…something he wished could be erased for just a moment to let a heart grieve. Duty however cold was still his duty, a stone in his heart that told him how to function when his soul could no longer be trusted not to. His duty…that had cost him everything…

"_In…my pouch…my brother…is…is your past…"_

The words of his friend rang in his ears as he shook his head.

"The past is best left in the past." he spoke bitterly, his head rested on top of Tai's, his heart refusing to let go.

He didn't want to reach back into the past, he didn't want to have to feel whatever his friend had told him was there. He couldn't…he wouldn't do it. He would let the past take care of itself and die in past!

But…at the same time…he couldn't. It had been his friends duty to bring it to him. Now it was his duty to take it. He didn't have to keep it, only remove the burden of himself from his friend as he slowly reached over, his fingers caressing a small leather warn bundle at his friends side. Just as his friend had spoken he could feel something inside…but it felt familiar to him; So strange and familiar at the same time. Sucking in a deep breath Leonardo forced himself to open it, placing his hand inside until it met with a small thin strip of cloth.

He froze, his fingers wrapping around it tighter as he pulled it out. Without looking he knew what it was. He knew the stitch, the fabric, the very essence of the thing he held, slowly pulling it towards him, the last of it leaving the pouch as it traced over his blood caked knuckles.

Finally forcing his eyes to bare it Leonardo looked at the thing with disgust. It was a piece of him…a part of him that laid mockingly in his hand tracing a contrast of his green skin to its own color of royal blue. Shaking his head angerly the turtle placed the old mask in his belt, surprised that it wasn't tattered…but equally surprised to find his friend had it.

He didn't know how he got it and he couldn't ask him a pang shot through his soul confirming that at the thought.

ZIP!

Anger soon followed as Leonardo whipped around his sword up in an instant carving an arrow in half even from his kneeled position. A small note attached to parched shoot closest to the point. Gently, remorselfully the ninja took his friend from his lap and laid him down completely by his men, before gathering himself and taking the note in his hand as he surveyed the surroundings.

He felt betrayed that someone might be here, he felt terror at who it might be, but most of all he felt his anger boiling at the realization of who it probably was…he chose not to speak however. His sharp eyes catching nothing as they turned to the note and blood inside him instantly went cold at the message.

Leonardo stared hard at the paper, reading it over and over many times as if reading it enough could make it all go away…could bring his friend back to him. Instead however it only confirmed he was being slowly suffocated, that the past was slowly beginning to find him again even where no one else could.

For ten years he thought he could run, for ten long years he thought he could leave the past in the past…but now he realized the past, would always be his. No matter what the past would always be a part of him no matter how laced in shadows.

They would need to leave again, that much was clear to Leonardo as he gave his friend one more glance, hot tears burning his eyes as bowed his head before beginning to make his way back to his camp. But where they would go…was still uncertain and one of the possibilities a place he may be forced to return to…was something that terrified him more than the foot on this island.

Fear, it was all about his fear, his dishonor that no one but the tattered remains of who he was knew about. But now…fear was something he couldn't afford to hang on to as he silently went into the tent, breathing with relief to find his student still safe still asleep. He hoped his eyes would be dry by the time she awoke, less questions to be answered if that was the case…however he also knew they wouldn't. He knew deep down he would loose his resolve through the night and weep for his friend more bitterly than he had been allowed there.

He knew his student would try to avoid him out of respect…and then break to try and help him. He knew after that they would have one of, if not the most serious, discussion they had ever had; More so then even the time he met her. They would decide together as master and student, as a team that was still shaky and had to develop as one should

Together they would decide the others fate in one meeting.

The land they lived in was large, and well hidden, but even that could not keep everything out. He could hide there if he wanted too…continue to run from shadows and make more as time went on putting his apprentice in harms way. Or he could fight the words of the shadows, engraved on white lucid paper…and return to the place where the shadows began…where the shadows were bred.

But no matter what his decision, for home or for land, the words on that scroll would forever haunt him. They would forever be a grave marker, to the person he once was and the person he was becoming.

to be continued…

A/N: I'm really sorry!! I didn't want to kill general Tai…but I had to. If Leo acted at all OOC in this chapter please let me know. I know I didn't put in what the note said exactly but you'll find out in later chapters just what it said or at least what it implied. Yep Leo's thinking about it, he's thinking about going home. Anyways, thank you guys so much for your support it really means a lot to me.

Until next time

Take care,

be blessed

and have a Merry Christmas!

innocent-rebel


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT only plot and original character are mine.

A/N: hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, I needed to think and plan this chapter out more now that we're getting into it further as well as some frays might slowly becoming tied in the web. Well you'll see what I mean, anyways this took a bit more thought in certain aspects rather than just weaving it. Anyways I'll stop with my rambling with a note saying sometimes inspiration can come to you when you least expect it from where you need it most. Thank you guys so much fro your support. It really means a lot too me that you like it. Well without more put off, here we go. Please review but most of all enjoy for why else do we write?

Past in italics.

_The cold night air continued to sweep around him as he rushed into it, a smile on his face a mile wide as he flipped over another small gap clearing an alley below. Turning his head, Leonardo smirked seeing his brothers do the exact same, Raphael coming up surprisingly close and almost getting ahead of him._

"_Watch your back fearless else you're gonna have fun scrubbin the lair.." he smirked in a cocky but brotherly manner remembering the bet they'd placed on the events of that nights little race. Losers had to do the winners chores for a month, winner…got bragging rights his siblings. And so far it looked like either Leo or Raph would be victor, Donatello and Michelangelo behind them at a tie._

_  
"You wish, hothead!" the turtle chuckled lightly as the others caught up next to him and Raph, their talking slowing them down slightly before Leo turned silent and broke ahead again. The twenty four year old wondering exactly how Michelangelo would explain the fact he'd lost to his daughter and that's why he was cleaning the toilet. More than likely if he won Leo would break and wind up helping his brothers with the chores, telling Maybe that it was just a joke. _

_Though he suspected the six year old would get a real kick out of seeing her daddy in that situation. There were times Leo wondered what it would be like to have a child, every time he looked at Mikey when he held his. It always seemed like…like he was watching perhaps how it had been when they were tots so many years ago. _

_He thought it might be fun to have a baby one of these days. Oh sure he knew kids weren't always so well behaved as his niece had shown whenever she pouted or had a particularly sharp weapon taken from her that she found to play with. Scoldings were often a thing he knew was in parental life and he half dreaded when she was a teenager._

_The way she acted now though, he wasn't sure she would be that unruly, curious, but not more than likely not rebellious. He grinned a bit remembering how Mikey had told Raph not to teach his sweet little girl anything that would corrupt her. Both Raph and Maybe had only shared a secret smile that made Michelangelo a bit nervous, but he had left it at that…not suspecting that his daughter had learned exactly how to make her dad scream like a girl by launching herself at him out of a hallway closet with a growl. If that scream hadn't heard in Jersey or the little girls laughs at being picked up and tickled by her dad, he didn't know what would. Yeah kids weren't all fun and games…but the times they were made up more than once for all the times they weren't. _

_Even if it was something as simple as snuggling in her dads arm as he read her a story or running around like crazy pretending to be the turtle titans side kick, every time a child, 'their' little girl grinned up at them or randomly gave them a hug after a bad day or sometimes not…made it all worth it. Made them see the value of one life that even Don wasn't sure would survive from the start. It was always alright to hope…and as more memories of his niece came to mind. Leonardo was more than overjoyed his brother had continued to hope. _

_Shaking his head a bit with a sheepish smile to concentrate more, Leonardo turned another corner. "One more." he breathed out into the cold air with a huff, his breath forming a cloud of mist. "One more turn and I'm home free." he mentally announced to himself…his grin however faded in the next instant as he came to a sudden. A tense feeling beginning to surround him and prickle his skin, the night had gotten suddenly quiet and even the sounds of his brothers disappeared. Flexing his fingers towards his swords, he waited unmoving, standing on edge. _

"_Hello Leonardo." a voice suddenly cut through the nights air, making his heart beat faster as he recognized the voice…the tone however was…an emotion he simply couldn't place…and as more black shadows dropped down from the sky circling him, the sounds of his brothers closing in on him and sudden cries, he realized…he didn't have too. _

_The attack began…two pairs of eyes locking…_

Leonardo shuddered involuntarily inside the small crawl space as he continued on, his student directly behind him, and memories pouring through him. It had been several days since his friends passing and several days since he and his apprentice had literally held the others fate in their hands.

The decision they made was one Leo needed, but dreaded just as much and in fact had the foot not come here nor his friend left. He would have been perfectly content to continue hiding on this island for the rest of his days. Sure, the shadows would have been there…but it was nothing compared to what he suddenly felt he was going to be facing. Still though…they made their decisions, they would make for Leonardo's homeland in three days time.

And that's exactly what they had planned, or so they thought.

Two days later, Leonardo had received yet another note from the foot clan, words scribbled on it in a taunting gesture. Asking if he would run away again, run farther into the mountains, teasing him about how that wouldn't matter they loved a hunt. The last line though had made him launch it into a fire. It was small but contained two taunts one about the general, an honorable bum they called him; and one about his student. And how they were sure a geisha house would love to have her…after all she wasn't of use to them, just a klutz who might go for a good price. Leonardo hadn't brought up receiving another note at all and the first one his student only thought was something his friend had given to him. After that it became obvious they couldn't leave by normal means as he had planned nor could they linger like he wanted.

Instead of leaving in three days time, the two made off for the sea on the second night by foot, figuring the horse would make to much noise and would make it look like they were still there. They traveled lightly, only the clothes on their backs one extra set and some blankets with them in small bundles. For food and water they used the bushes and streams until they reached a town.

Once there, Leo had instructed Ry to keep her head low and her guard up and to stick as close too him as possible without drawing attention; Though if she had to, her looks of a child younger than her years allowed her to latch onto him if they were going into a large crowd.

People weren't exactly fond of ninja in this part of the land, only in the wild did it seem they were accepted, here though…they were just as hated and feared as the Kiunyo clan would have been. Perhaps even more as news of the generals death spread faster throughout the city and that it had been at the hands of ninjas, making Leo extremely uncomfortable. He didn't want to be reminded of it…he also didn't know what would happen if they were discovered.

Fortunately he wore garb closer to that of a samurai then a ninja master, his swords hung to his side with great ease and conformability after wearing them like that for so long. His student looked more like a boy who worked the rice fields now than a girl who was in training. Before they had entered the ninja had rubbed dirt on his students face to make it look more worn, taking out a katanna and asking for permission to shorten her hair.

She had nodded and before even a moment had passed black hair now laid in choppy bits on the ground; the rest of it covering just a few inches of her neck. Leonardo had smirked slightly ruffling it a bit before they headed in…he had just wondered if it was enough.

It had seemed to be, no one had bothered them that day as they made their way towards a docking yard. Boats weren't often found here…but Leonardo had had a hunch that one would. Sure enough it had been, a large wooden one that looked like it came directly out of time itself and the crest of the foot painted on the side. Why it was aloud to be there he wasn't sure…after all didn't it represent someone from the outside world? However with how it looked he knew the other ninjas would have been able to come up with some story behind it. Either that or they got here another way and just had this ship built here along with the one they used to cross the inland seas. Whatever the reason of how's or whys Leo had decided to let rest only knowing too never underestimate them.

He had gulped a bit causing his student to worry but his resolve was strong as they went into town to purchase supplies that would last them several months if need be. In the end Leo had wound up trading most of their possessions save the clothes they wore and their weapons.

In the end they had enough for a month at sea and he hoped it would be enough. After that they had simply gone to small more secluded part of the town as to avoid suspicion and waited for darkness. When it finally came they made their move with true ninja stealth towards the boat.

The man who was to be watching it was easily taken care of with a slight touch to a pressure point. Leonardo had been exceedingly careful not to hurt the man as well as try not to make his student uncomfortable as she followed him to their now current location. It hadn't dawned on her however until that moment…they were going to steal the boat.

Ry's heart thudded heavily in her chest as her master moved slowly towards an opening the fear and knowledge in his mind that he needed to get out of here as fast as possible keeping him going. He hated to have to teach her this, he hated doing it, but he also knew the foot would soon send someone down here looking for them.

They were leaving on the third day, he had said it loudly after receiving the second note to throw them off, but the foot also knew it would take them two days to get here. Judging by the fact that they were still out of sight and it was the fifth day, Leo suspected that by going early. They had put a day at least between them in travel time. It would have been more had they lacked horses.

Their supplies were thrown up on deck when they first boarded and now Leonardo was simply searching to make sure the boat was completely clear of all foot ninjas. Silently wishing he had left his student now on deck instead of having her down here looking for threats. It had seemed a better idea at the time though rather than leave her on top in case someone did come…or worse someone from the shogun happened to come by and notice the man wasn't asleep but knocked out that guarded the boat. After making one more sweep of a room he now hovered Leonardo grunted in satisfaction kicking it in and jumping down, motioning for his student to do the same.

Well it looked as if they were the only ones on board, the foot probably thought that the mere sight of their ship would be enough to scare anyone from attempting to steal it. They didn't think to leave more than an external guard…and after all the running Leo had done, he wasn't surprised they'd decided to leave it this way most likely expecting him to run further rather than back.

Leonardo smirked a bit with a lopsided grin as he heard his student look around. "This is a big ship…" she said in almost childlike wonder. She had never seen something this big…but then again she wondered if she had…it wasn't as big as some other ones, but it was large enough to make her feel very small. The design of it was one she had never seen from the inside…or from the outside…it looked as if it was a very personal boat with a unique design. Smoothed timbers laid side by side and strong wooden red looking pillars held up that particular room, just like she had noticed many others that held the level above a loft beside the main one.

"Yes I suppose it is. I guess that means it'll just take both of us to run it." He smiled noticing how she stared it reminding him slightly of several of the children he saw when he first arrived and looked at him with both awe and fear. "C'mon on Ry. We have work too do and night won't last forever."

The girl nodded almost as if in a daze before being lead out of the room, her mind drifting to the purpose at hand and how uncomfortable she seemed to be with it. And from the look her master had on his face as they got up to the top, his hands steadily working at untying ropes that held it in place, he wasn't exactly enjoying it. Ry knew better than to question him though or to even ask if there was another way to do it…she knew they had to leave.

Finishing the last rope Leo came to stand by his student as she worked on the wheel a bit angling the ship to a point they could cast off…he knew that once they did…there would be no going back. That…and that the raising of the sails he sent her to do would have to do be done quickly in order to avoid detection.

Minutes crept by at heart pounding speed before the knots to the sails finally went down, the cloth went up catching wind and the boat finally making its way towards open and rocky water…Leonardo breathed in a sigh of relief looking at Ry and sharing a nervous smile.

An arrow that suddenly pierced the mast told them they weren't home free yet as several shadow warriors poured out of the night. Mentally Leo banged his head, he should have known they wouldn't have a guard on the ship…just every other place in the village!

To be continued…

A/N: The more I write the more I realize I'm a mean little girl who loves to leave people in suspense and torment characters…(smacks head) I should really feel more guilty for this shouldn't I? Muses: (nods heads) …the sad thing is I really don't…oh well. (grins before getting attacked by a muse and dodging weapons flung at her and running for cover) Thanks for reading, please review.

Take care

your friend

innocent-rebel (dodges a shoe) Oh very funny! (gets hit with a brick) nice aim.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. If this part wasn't already written out though, I might not have updated for a long time due to the simple fact…I died. I got sick and died. Please send flowers. How am I writing this then if I died..? (checks pulse) ok so I didn't die. But quite frankly I think I'm gonna pass out. Please enjoy for that is why we write…

"Ry get down!" he ordered as more arrows came over, the ninja wrapping his sash over the wheel to keep it steady as he tore out his swords and ran towards the side where the arrows sailed in from.

Ry jumped down barely in time to avoid being hit by three arrows as they pierced the night. But she wasn't about to let her master face them all alone either…she couldn't. Scrambling up and barely dodging some she ran towards Leo skidding over by him.

"I want too help!" she said her eyes widening with horror as some of the ninjas swam after them, full intent to board and kill.

"I don't think there's much you can do Ry! Just stay down!" he ordered slicing another arrow in half.

"But they're coming!"

"They're what?" he looked at her noticing the arrows stopped and the sudden sound of metal grappling hooks latching over the sides. "Oh shell…" he growled a bit as two came over the side, their black masks barely concealing their seething eyes.

"Sensei…" Ry whispered nervously biting her lip yet refusing to back down. To say she wasn't scared would have been a lie, but to say she wouldn't try to at least defend her Sensei would have been a greater one.

"It's alright Ry, it'll be alright. Just follow my lead and avoid the sides." He instructed noticing they were heading further out of port and into sea.

The girl nodded, fists up though hardly threatening and a determined look played in her eyes as they came forward. Some wore swords, others had staffs and Sais held at the ready. One even held what looked to Leo like a small…gun? That didn't make sense. People here had never even seen a gun and they sure didn't make them! A frightening click went off in Leo's mind…it was small but looked modern...how long had they been here?

He didn't know and he didn't have time to dwell on the idea as several of them launched an attack. He nodded towards his student and in a split second they were in a battle of swords, wood and combat. The gun for now was concealed again, but that did nothing to help Leonardo's nerves as he elbowed a man and back handed a fist into the others face forcing him down. Then with a kick over the side with a splash!

Ry wasn't doing as well as her master but at least she was holding her own. More than often though she took the defensive position letting them attack until she saw an opening and then swung a fist or foot into them, or her Master jumped in front of her and finished it.

Ducking a sharp blow from a naginta and lacing his arm over the weapon, Leo forced the other back into two oncoming soldiers; his foot solidly connecting with someone's head and the blunt side of his sword someone's ribs as they fell over the side a well gasping for air. Turning his gaze for a split second however, Leonardo's eyes widened with horror as he saw they were fast approaching a sand bar. Letting out a low growl Leonardo raced for the wheel jumping over an oncoming assailant and barely catching it before they ran into it. The ship bumped it, but that was it. Letting out a small sigh of relief a small yelp from behind let him know they weren't out of the fire just yet.

Several ninjas had used the turtle's distraction to begin boxing in on his student, their fists struck wildly some connecting with her body, others she was able to parry and send back attacks. Mentally swearing Leonardo ran towards them, swords out and in the next second several more bodies went over the side. Whether they would surface again was yet to be seen.

"Are you alright?!" he yelled to his student

"Hai!" she shouted back as waves crashed against their boat almost as if a silent wind was beckoning them away and towards deeper waters. Towards the shadows…

He nodded with a grunt satisfied. For her first battle she was going better than thought, but still didn't change the fact that Leo never wanted her in this situation again. Two more were coming up the sides…and a small smile crept on the turtle's lips as an idea hit him.

"Ry, I need your help." Leonardo said in a lowered tone slightly moving back towards his student whispering to her. "Do you see the grappling hooks the others are using to climb up?"

She nodded not sure what he was getting at. So they were able to get up here all that meant was that there was a good chance they were dead! However when he handed her a small blade directing her towards the ropes she got the idea.

"Slit the ropes, don't wait for anything if someone's on there cut it anyway. I'll watch your back."

She nodded gripping the small handle of the knife with new determination as she ran towards the side her Sensei directly behind her as she went to work, fending off black shadows and sending a few heads slamming into the wooden mast before kicking what was left of them into the others forcing them over the edge. His heart thudded as more waves crashed taking them further out…in a matter of minutes they would be gone.

"Almost done!" Ry informed her Sensei preparing to slit the next rope, her hands burning from the coarseness of the ropes. But it was a good burning, it was the kind that let her know she was doing something.

Leo nodded turning to survey the ship almost ready to let his guard down before a cry and a splash caught his attention as he whipped around toward his student only two feet away. The knife was now gone, the grappling rope cut but she was hanging near over the side a black gloved hand gripping her wrist.

"Ry!" he yelled racing the short distance that felt like an eternity as she screamed going over the side and waiting the cold splash that never came. Instead a large hand had managed to grab her shirt holding her up while another threatened to pull her down. Leo growled a sudden surge of rage whipping through him as he pulled out his blade and slammed it into the man below forcing him to let go.

"Ry look at me! Don't look down, just look at me!" he ordered the last bit of the man slipping into the foamy broth of the sea.

A small pool of red surging up as Leo pulled his student up and away from the side; setting her down and holding her head cupped in his hand to keep her eyes from seeing if any blood got on her. There was a small amount on her wrist but from the way she held his gaze he knew she merely thought it was water when he wiped it off both their hearts thudding at what had just happened.

As a master and student they beat before Ry finally spoke a bit out of breath. "I really don't like that clan."

Despite the situation Leo chuckled nervously with a hint of pain, squeezing her shoulder. "Not too many people do…just quit scaring me like that." he sighed getting up and silently berating himself for not thinking of cutting the ropes when they first started boarding.

"Think they're all gone now?" She asked as he offered her a hand up, her balance slowly adjusting to her new sea legs.

"They aren't gone…but at least they're off this ship." he offered tiredly going over towards the wheel his shoulder suddenly throbbing as he tried to raise it to steer. He didn't remember getting hit, but at the same time battle fever had coursed through him, probably blocking out any pain or wounds he did receive. Either that or it was just extremely sore from being in a cramped space for so long and then out and used so fast.

He shrugged to himself, he would look at it later. Right now though…he needed to use all of his concentration to simply stop himself from turning around and going back, fear cringing inside of him at what he was bound to find in New York. He just couldn't get this lump out of his throat…nor the dread of how his family would react…in the words of his youngest brother, he felt like a dead turtle walking.

"Go get some sleep, Ry, tomorrow we'll work on meditation alright?" he said looking ahead then hearing no reply he quirked an eyebrow in concern, looking around for his student. Was she injured…he sighed though finding her curled up by him already asleep for the most part. Leo chuckled a bit resting his head on the rough wood of the wheel, that girl was going to give him a heart attack one of these days and she probably wouldn't even why it had happened, except to say he worried too much.

Leo's chuckle died though as he set a course for home, thoughts assaulting him at who he had left behind for others to deal with. Others less prepared and less knowledgeable about them, hopefully the fact he took his ship however would mean they would be more focused on that than senseless killing. It would take them at least six months if not a full year to make a new sea worthy boat and for doing that they needed friends not enemies that would sabotage it.

The turtle's worry grew however the more he dwelled on the fact they would come after him, somehow some way they would track him back to his home, and though he wanted to keep his student safe he wondered if he wasn't doing more harm to his family now then good…sighing and shaking his head Leo set the wheel then walked over towards the rudder, setting it in place as well before he finally collapsed to the ground. He wouldn't sleep he knew that…but at least he could sit down and breath easier for once…

X

Several shadowed figures emerged from the water that night some helping their injured brothers towards the shore and towards horses. One tall one stood in the center of the small group, the arm of his fallen comrade slung around his shoulder as he told one that looked uninjured and also was a fast rider.

Directing him towards a horse as black as night, he instructed him swiftly. "Go tell Kenoki what happened here tonight. Get his orders and meet us back here in two nights time, stop for nothing." The other bowed then went about to do so, the horse raised by ninjas not making a sound as hoof beats clattered along the ground. A slow smile spread on the others face as he grinned down at his comrade who looked more than disappointed at what he had failed at.

"Don't worry my brother, I believe Sensei has a plan for just this occasion." he sneered helping him towards a small more shady part of town. And he was right, whether Leo ran into the mountains or into the sea, Kenoki had thought of both and arranged for certain measures to be taken. Though the fact they were a day behind would anger him…the fact he still had a chance to squeeze the life out of Leonardo's soul would still intrigue him…he would simply do it different this time…and bide his options till they met again rather on land than sea. Although by the time he was done with him, the master wasn't so sure Leonardo wouldn't preffer a quick death to one he was going to hand him.

To be Continued…

A/N: (is currently to tired to ask for reviews or make comments) hope you guys liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT only plot and original characters are mine.

A/N: thank you guys so much for your support! I know I say this a lot, but it means so much to me. Sorry this took so long I was suffering from both writers block and lack of inspiration/motivation. Oh and also remember Leo doesn't have any clue about his family's state or anything back in New York.Well there isn't much left to say, please enjoy for that is why we write...

The wonder and excitement that filled Ry's eyes as they came to the outskirts of a port in New York City was unmatched. She simply couldn't get over all the new lights, smells, and even the sounds that reached them while they were still out on the bay. She'd never seen so much of anything in her whole life! It was…amazing…

Leaning closer over the side, she grinned seeing several lights sparkle like twinkling stars. How these people managed to get their torches to react that way or how even that they had so many lit without burning down their entire city was beyond her. Still though, this lack of knowledge didn't keep the thirteen year old girl from enjoying it. Her smile however was less than a counterpart to her master's grim expression as he fastened several ropes. His gaze was set towards the lights, but instead of wonderment or even a sense of longining for his family, they only carried darkness and a foreboding feeling. He wasn't looking forward to this reunion at all.

Dead for ten years! Ten solid years, he'd let his family just believe he was dead. Killed by an assassin's blade to avenge the one he killed. The one he could still feel being killed…and now he was back. Just expecting to waltz back into their lives as though he had only been out for a stroll instead of leaving them to grieve for ten years…no that wasn't his plan. He wasn't even sure he had a plan anymore. Getting here, that's all his focus had been on when they boarded, getting away from the shadows that haunted him there and seemed to have branded him with their own mark.

But even here there were shadows, inescapable clouds of darkness that hung around the air and clung to him, pushing him forward yet holding him back. Forbidding him to remember yet always grieve…perhaps he had been dead ten years.

The Leonardo they knew anyways. Perhaps it wasn't a full lie, after all that warrior was long since disposed of and he wasn't ever coming back…at least that's what he told himself. There were times he felt that part of himself return to him, as if trying to get him to remember. Awakening him from sleep, keeping him from peace, but trying to give it to him at the same time…ever since that blade fell that night, it had become a constant battle of opposites. Peace and grief, dead and alive, his old self and new one…his old scars and new ones he bore. Secrets he even refused to share with himself, keeping them separate from his mind and only clawing at his soul. Such was the way it had become for him, and he felt it would take more than even family to help him…

Not that he ever felt he deserved it. On the way over he had been short with Ry, lost his temper several times at himself over a mistake he shouldn't have made while doing something or other. As well as needled by the constant knowledge of what happened here, ten years ago, the family he tried to forget only to have memories dance around him, and what he had left behind for those poor people on the island to fight. They wouldn't stand a chance.

Not even a great general had stood a chance against them…they were the worst kind of evil. Subtle in everything they did and only a few who knew their ways and knew how to detect and combat them could do much about it. And even then, it took more than one person to fight. Often times it took several…

Several…

That word to him usually meant four. Not two or three…and yet he had left less than several to fight the darkness alone. A sudden terrible thought hit him as they drifted closer in through black water, the moon faintly caressing its surface and the turtles face as he regained his balance from a small wave that rocked their boat. What if because he had fled, taken the easy way out and simply didn't tell them of his folly…what if one of his brothers were now dead?! He didn't know they wouldn't be, after all they were always getting into fights.

The foot clan, purple dragons and any one else that threatened them, in his head he could almost see one of his brothers falling alone in an alley or worse in Shredder's palace, perhaps from sickness in the arms of another or under the care of their father…father. Master Splinter! What of him, he was elderly when Leonardo left, if he was still alive he would be even older now, weaker perhaps, a target now more than ever…with every thought of this his hands grew tighter and tighter against a rope he had once been fastening burning into his flesh...

He didn't know or even feel this however, until a small voice caught his attention.

"Sensei?" Ry was now closer to him, yet still at a respectable distance, not daring to move or even touch the turtle to try and stop him from what he was doing. She didn't want to make him angry. The excitement in her eyes was now replaced by a steady fear, and curiosity. Her Sensei had been acting like this more and more ever since they got out on the sea.

And now his hands were starting to burn from the rope he held. Maybe his shoulder… "Is your shoulder alright, Sensei?" She asked in broken Japanese. Over the month they'd been at sea, Leonardo had attempted to teach her some basic English so there wouldn't be a language barrier if she needed help. She was human, she could seek it if something happened. And if she knew the basic language of the land, she could find help faster than waiting for a translator.

"Yes, it's alright. It's getting better actually, thank you." He offered a small smile, it wasn't much but it was all he could give as he undid the rope and set it down, subconsciously rubbing at his shoulder again. He wasn't even sure what was wrong with it. He'd looked at it and even Ry had taken a look in case she could see something from her angle he couldn't from his. She hadn't found anything either, but ever since that fight in the harbor a month ago, it had continued to throb and the pain would occasionally be so intense it brought Leonardo to his knees. It was suffocating when that happened, white hot pain that made all his skin feel clammy and yet freezing to the point it felt as if he was breaking.

The last time it happened, he remembered practicing a kata, showing Ry a standard form with a wooden Bo staff when the pain hit. Embracing his entire body and forcing him to the ground where he had laid for a good twenty minutes, cringing and breathing hard trying to calm the nerves down as they screamed out in pain. Finally he had passed out and when he came to found himself propped up against the side of a small structure that came just over the stairs leading to the lower deck. His kimono was slightly off and his shoulder was bandaged and set, with the strips of cloth Ry had still worn against her elbows and hands. The girl hadn't known what else to do, only that it could be a wound she couldn't see, so she did what she thought would help.

It had helped a little, but more than ever it just made the arm irritated and fall asleep. Leonardo hadn't told her that though, only thanked her and tried to straighten it out after taking off the sling and handing the bandage back to her. He still wore one though around his shoulder, the tight pressure seemed to help the intensity of the throbbing as well as the frequencies.

More than once though he'd had to undo it and then reapply it because his arm would scream for more blood than it was getting, though there were times he'd unwrap it that he thought he saw the smallest hint of a black dot right in the center of the flesh, only to moments later look and it just be the normal green. He'd run through all his knowledge but couldn't find anything that would suggest poison or even a minor wound with infection.

Ry looked at him slightly unconvinced, but nodded willing to accept what her master told her. He wouldn't lie to her. Giving a small bow she returned to her 'post' watching as they came in closer. Suddenly she asked. "Sensei, who are we meeting here?" her face turned slightly towards him.

Leo stopped mid coiling a rope. "What makes you think we're meeting anyone here Ry?" he asked coolly, yet not unkindly, keeping his eyes focused on the task at hand. They had discussed why they needed to leave the island and where they would go, but he'd never told her exactly who they would be meeting. Or even that they would be meeting anyone at all…

"You said last night….didn't you?" she quirked an eyebrow at him. "Something about meeting someone here…or maybe I heard you wrong. It was late." she tried to reason, mentally scratching her head.

She was sure he had said something…then again it had been late. Was she dreaming?

Leo only looked further into the rope while mentally kicking himself. Stupid nightmares! They always came and sometimes he'd awake to his own cry gurgling in his mouth. Other times they wouldn't be that bad and he'd wake up thinking he was back at home with his brothers already, that nothing had happened and the worst thing on the day's roster was keeping Raphael inside the lair; only to wake up and find reality waiting to slap him.

He bit his lip, before straightening. He couldn't keep everything a secret, even if he longed to, it wasn't fair, not to her, not anyone…selfishly though, he could at least hold out any major details. So he gave what little he could. "We're going to meet my brothers and father, Ry. I haven't seen them in ten years, so they might be a bit surprised." That was putting it lightly, but he left out the part about him being assumed dead for that long.

She smiled. "I bet they missed you."

Leo turned towards the girl, not showing the effect those innocent words meant to comfort had on him. Though inside he would have preferred being slashed with a katanna than to hear that they missed him…they missed a murderer, a traitor…they missed him. He didn't want to hear it, despite the truth…

"They shouldn't have." He spoke in a low tone Ry couldn't hear. His eyes hard as they turned back towards the task at hand that was now just busy work as he shifted through his thoughts, his heart aching and shattering inside him all over again. Then speaking louder, he dropped the rope and forced himself to stand up coming over towards Ry and the ships side. "I'm sure if we see them, it will be more of a surprise than anyone anticipated."

If? But he just said…Ry looked at him as if she wanted to question it, but this time he didn't give her the look letting her know it was alright to press on the matter. Instead he simply stood their, face blank, yet full and far away. Wistful even, but also…afraid? She'd never seen her Sensei afraid! Not ever!

Sighing, Leo came back to reality and offered a small smile, squeezing the girl's shoulder. "We should be in port later tonight, mid dawn at latest. We'll need to be ready to go as soon as we can get off the ship. So be ready."

Ry grinned, all they had were the clothes they wore and the weapons all assembled in one area. The food and water were almost all gone. Still she bowed. "Hai Sensei."

Leo smirked slightly, she was either giving him real respect or just being cute over what he said earlier, only know realizing how little they had to carry and yet how important he'd made it sound, as if they were some cargo ship carrying packages from all over the world back home.

Back home…he breathed the thought in, letting it settle inside and wrap around him. Yes, he was back home, back in the land of shadows. Back into his past.

"Get some sleep, alright? I don't want you tired for our first day here." He spoke coming back to reality and offering a smile again. This time though, it was genuine and she nodded back with a grin. Maybe things would smooth out more once they landed here completely. She hoped so…then her stomach sank as well as her curiosity piqued.

"Master Leonardo?" Ry asked drawing his attention back towards her. She hadn't moved from her spot yet her eyes were transfixed at least several hundred yards away. Peering into the darkness she squinted as several shadowed figures stood straight and on the shore almost in a greeting fashion.

Leonardo came over and found his jaw clench, his heart in his throat and his stomach make an icy splash. He could swear all the shadows were smirking.

"How did they…" there was some red that stood out among the shadows to his eyes. He'd trained them to see red against black for years, even in a moonless night.

"Are those your brothers?" Ry asked her smile back, until she saw her master's expression. "Sen…"

"Ry get down! And keep quiet!" he suddenly snapped ducking down and pulling her down as well with a soft thud. She winced but let it go. Shooting him a questioning look, he shook his head. "Those aren't my brothers, Ry. I only have three brothers and my father." There were more than that there, far more, besides his family didn't even know he was alive. They certainly wouldn't be meeting him at the docks. "You remember that clan that attacked us a month ago?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Well, they have more than one base."

Ry's eyes widened, but she forced herself to keep her emotions in tact. Before she could ask though, her Sensei began to outline how to avoid them.

"We avoid them at all costs Ry. I have a feeling they knew we'd be here." he lowered his voice. "They're probably watching this ship, waiting for us…even if we have to swim, we avoid them. They aren't patrolling Ry, they used to do that, and probably they still do. But this isn't one of those times. This time they're looking for someone and I have a feeling it's us." Leonardo's words were cooler and sharper than steel, as his eyes continued to penetrate the night. They'd have to get around this, avoid a fight and get somewhere safe.

Somehow…

To Be Continued…

A/N: Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.

Take care

Be blessed

Your friend

innocent-rebel


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT only plot and original characters are mine.

A/N: Once again late on updating. Now we're getting to more complicated parts of the story though. The actual meeting is coming up shortly. When that will be you'll just have to read to see. Thank you guys so much for your support, despite how late I am with this, it really means a lot to me. Thank you so much. You guys rock. Well please enjoy for that is why we write…

Storm clouds moved in and darkness had well settled over the city as Raphael made his way down a street, head tucked into his chest, hands in pockets and a large fedora over his head. He wasn't trying to keep warm at moment, the storm was still a ways off and despite the rain he knew from the weather it would be a warm one anyways. It was just a habit he'd never been able to break.

Ever since they were teens and aloud to the surface, keeping their heads low and everything concealed had been drilled into them. He knew he didn't have to fear humans anymore, well most of them. But a part of him was still…uncomfortable at times with them. Especially at night. Why that was he couldn't pinpoint. Perhaps it was due to the fact that it was night when they lost their brother to a human's blade. Ever since then, the red turtle had found even though he had grown in shadows, there was a part of him that despised them. If they had just been born normal…they might still have him there.

But they weren't. They were born into the way of the ninja, in war with another clan and knew the ways of the shadows better than they knew the ways of the light. He just hadn't expected those shadows to claim his brother. Him, perhaps, he always jumped into things without looking. But his brother…his brother was so cautious when it came to fighting others, he always had a plan if they he could see winning wasn't an option. He always had a back up plan for the plan…and yet it had been him that fell first.

Raphael squeezed his eyes shut as a bitter memory swept over him, he could still remember that night. It was clear, and the beauty of it mocked the situation. A week after their own brother had killed her, an assassin had been sent after him. He died then two days later. He could still feel the blood on the cloth of his brother's jacket. He had worn it that night when he went out to see the moon. Ever since he had made the kill, he had been going out more and more to see the moon.

They couldn't figure out why it effected him so much, perhaps he had believed there was a chance…and then he had been forced to end it. But whatever it was that kept him outside, it did…and only two hours later, his jacket was found bloody and shredded on a rooftop, with streaks and pools of blood all around. They never found his body and for awhile they hoped that meant he was alive…but after ten years, what was the point? He was gone. No one stayed gone for ten years. No one deserted their family when they had loved them like Leonardo had.

No one.

The thirty two year old, shook his head with a sigh, finally raising it to watch the sky as tiny droplets began to come down with a steady plop, plop. He hated nights. He had lived in them but he hated them! They always brought back memories of that time. Raph didn't fight them though, not anymore, fighting them only made them harder to get rid of because it made him realize there was something bitter to fight against. If he could just forget things would be better…

The turtle growled at himself, never! He would never forget what happened to his brother. He might want to, the memory might be crushing him inside and raking at his soul with fresh wounds, but he would never forget. He couldn't. If they forgot…who would remember…Leo had died. He had died saving them and now when the pain got to unbearable his brothers would forget him? Distance themselves from it?

The turtle was angry he even let himself entertain that notion for a moment. He wouldn't run from the memory, he would embrace it. He would relive it in his mind, over and over again. He would remind himself why they fought! Why each time what Leonardo had done, what he'd given up that night.

He hadn't wanted to kill. That was obvious…but he had to. In order to save his brothers he had. And for that…for saving them he paid with his own life. He fell because he loved them.

By now the rain was coming down faster and faster, and despite the warmth, Raphael felt cold as he took a turn and leaned up against the brick wall of a small alley, breathing heavily. Resting his head on the rough structure he took in a shuddering breath. Nights always held pain, he had once loved the shadows…now he hated them. They took his brother and his family was left alone to remember. To grieve. There were nights he would come outside, despite his hate for the shadows, find the building where they had found what remained of Leonardo…and break down.

No one knew he did that. And that was the way he wanted to keep it. No one knew how bad it still hurt when he thought of it….then again, they hadn't been the first one to find the blood…

Shaking his head, Raph sighed, sliding down the wall, and resting his head between his knees. For a normal person that was a dangerous place to be, out in the night, in that city, but for Raphael it was different. He wasn't scared of anything, he could take care of himself well enough and any would be attacker…what he couldn't fight was the pain inside his chest that swelled up and threatened to consume him. Locking a gaze with the cement ground he let out a shuddering sigh.

Why did he do this to himself? Night after night he did this and nothing changed. The fact that he was punishing himself for what happened wouldn't change anything…leaning his head back he looked up, trying to block out everything, the sounds, the drops of water that trickled down his face, taking the salt tears with them, even the fact he was supposed to meet his brothers that night.

He just wanted it to go away. For the pain to break and let him breathe again, and function how he once had. But it wouldn't…not while it was night.

But it had to. Just for tonight he had to push through the pain and force himself up and onward as he reached a manhole, uncovered and slid down it. Once out of the sewers he never thought he'd return. But then again neither did anyone else and that was what made it the safest meeting place for him and his brothers.

The odor that came from the sewer never bothered him, and the light splash around his feet felt oddly familiar as he dropped in. Wiping away his tears, that he would claim was only rain, he headed towards the meeting place, all the while listening to the rush of the sea sooth him as he walked near their very fist home that had been closest to it.

X

A soft rain had started fifteen minutes ago and now was turning into a torrent of water in the warm winds as Leonardo secured his swords to his side one more time and nodded to his student. Their boat was closer now, so they'd have to be cautious, but they could do it.

All it would take was a little rope and a scale down the side into the water. His student had learned to swim earlier in her training, but whether she was a strong swimmer or not had yet to be seen. It didn't matter though, more than once he had told her if she had problems grab onto his back.

Ry had nodded and bowed, but at the same time, seemed more determined than ever to prove she could swim just as well as he taught her to! Though she'd never swam quite a distance before. Or if she had, she couldn't remember.

"Alright. You read?" Leo asked attaching a rope around the mast and lowering the slack over the side and into the water. He smiled inwardly, not a sound. That was good at least.

Ry nodded, keeping low. "Hai Sensei."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll go first, you follow right behind me, and don't make a noise." Leonardo knew she had no intention to, but he just wanted to make sure she understood how critical it was.

Again she nodded. "Hai Sensei."

Without another word, Leonardo slipped over the side, swords strapped tight and looked up nodding to her with an encouraging look. It would be alright. Everything would be alright. As if time lost meaning in stillness, Leonardo continued downward, until he was up to his shoulders in the water. Letting go of the rope he swam a foot away and beckoned her downward.

Ry nodded, her bo staff strapped to her back as she lowered herself over the side in the exact same fashion. Her foot almost slipped and she cringed looking at her Sensei at the small scuffling noise.

He nodded. It was alright, it was small enough they couldn't hear it. She nodded, sucking in a deep breath and going the rest of the way down.

"Watch out for the bottom, Ry." He whispered, his own foot having nearly been cut from the sharp barnacles that ebbed the bottom and sides.

Ry nodded, more to herself though than Leo as she concentrated all her will on simply making it down the rope with no more noise. Finally she made it and settled into the water shoulder deep, just as Leonardo had without a sound.

Leo smiled. "Remember, if you need help, just grab on, alright?"

Ry smiled and nodded her thanks, though as much as he was concerned about her swimming, she was equally concerned with his shoulder. What if it gave out in the water? What if the pain made him pass out again under the waves? She wasn't strong enough to save him. She knew that…but there was little time for questions as they both took deep breaths and then dove under the waves without a sound, leaving an empty boat to meet the foot.

x

The water was warm as it swirled around them blocking out anything else despite its darkness as they swam through it.

Leonardo cringed inwardly looking down at the endless shadows. It was almost like looking inside himself, he wasn't sure what was there anymore or what would come out. Only that there darkness reigned with little light.

Turning his head slightly he smiled in relief. At least his student was keeping up, her long legs enabling powerful kicks as well her arms for strokes. There was a look of determination on her face that even in dark waters he could see. He smirked slightly, how often in his teenage years had that look crossed his face? It was the look that spoke louder than any words on what needed doing, and was simply doing it.

Perhaps it was that looked that had helped gain him the name of fearless leader. From the way Ry refused to look down however, he wondered if perhaps she wasn't frightened by the unknown just as he was? Still the pride in his chest remained. She wasn't going to be the best ninja that had ever lived, but she was still going to become a ninja. His ninja.

He shook his head slightly under the waves. Yes she would be a ninja, just as he was a ninja and his father was a ninja. Though he could only hope that life did not string together the bitterness for her as it had for him. Then again…he wouldn't let that happen. Even if that happened, she wouldn't face it alone. He had promised never to leave her and he meant it.

_Shwoop!_

A sudden sound pierced the waves and before either could blink, Leonardo had grabbed Ry's arm and pulled her out of the way just in time as an arrow skidded by her arm and into the dark waters below. Both shot a look at each other and Leonardo turned his glance upwards, only to widen at what he saw.

Just above them what looked like tiny dots in the darkness began to grow bigger and longer in size as more and more arrows began to pierce the water. Leo growled, and kicked faster while diving lower and motioning for Ry to do the same. The boat had no doubt reached a point the foot could see it was empty, and now they were turning to the only place that could have held them.

There was a way out, Leonardo knew there was. By the docks there was an entrance into the sewers. If they could just get there, than get topside they would be safe! All they had to do was swim a little deeper and avoid the arrows. Fortuantely as the arrows pierced the water they lost some of their speed.

It was common knowledge this could happen, but it didn't seem to deter the numbers that flew down.

Leo looked over at Ry and noticed that despite deremination a more visible fear was taking place on her face as well as her limbs were slowing down some. They needed more air!

By now even Leonardo could feel his lungs begin to cry out with a burning sensation. But they couldn't surface yet! Not yet, or they'd surely be killed. They weren't that far from the entrance now, if they could just hold on…

"Ry!?" He mouthed under water noticing her limbs again loose speed, her face was turning the slightest shade of blue. They needed air, and they needed it now.

Without much thinking, Leonardo reached over and grabbed her shoulders holding him under him as more and more arrows flew. It would be alright, they would make it! It would be fine…

Pain swept through him suddenly as he looked to see an arrow right in his shoulder. He kept swimming but the blood that was rising to the surface told the attackers where to hit. Ry was still conscious, though her lungs were feeling as if they would burst at any minute and it was slowly draining her. She didn't miss the expression nor the blood that flowed upward.

She screamed inwardly as more and more arrows flew down and struck her Sensei in the shell as well as the arms.

How he was still swimming through all of this and helping her was beyond her comprehension of ability. Turning her head slightly she saw as another arrow pierced his arm, where they were going.

It was a small tunnel…and they were close…so close. Finally though another arrow hit Leonardo near the top of his shell and his eyes widened at the definite nerve hit. Gasping he opened his mouth and water shot in, gagging him as they neared it the entrance. They were five feet away…

Ry's eyes widened in terror at her master who by now looked like a green puppet attached to fine red strings. Her lungs were burning, but she had at least one idea. The arrows were slowing down now, she had to try.

Turning over in her Sensei's grasp she grapped his arm, and swam with him as they supported each other into the tunnel, the water that streaked by washed most of blood away as they swam through what was left of the water…and finally broke out into the air.

To be continued…

A/N: Well hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading. And have a great Resurection Weekend! Remember, Jesus loves you! He is risen indeed! ( I know this is good friday, but he's still risen. (smiles happily) )

Take care

Be blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


End file.
